The Love of Family
by Ray-a-Drop-of-Golden-Sun
Summary: When Pettigrew's Master fell to the Potter twins, his mind goes insane and he abandons the twins seperately, to grow up  vastly different. This fic is them finding each other again and proving that Love from family can endure the hardest times.
1. Prologue: the Aftermath Nov 1981

_**AN: This story is about Harry James and Matthew Orion Potter, and what would have happened if Peter Pettigrew had taken and abandoned the twins on October 31, 1981. This story starts with a preview of their early childhoods, and then skips to the summer they turn eleven. It will be in several POVs, though all third person. Please read and enjoy, and leave me a quick review at the end to say what you think!**_

_**This Chapter is dedicated to my little sister- you know who you are, and without you I would have no inspiration for FanFiction! :) **_

* * *

**The Love of Family**

**Prologue: The Aftermath, November 1981**

* * *

**November 1, 1981- **11:05 pm, Headmaster's Office; Hogwarts

Albus Dumbledore collapsed into his chair behind his large, oak desk in his lavish office in a tower of his home, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft andWizardry. As Headmaster he had many things to be done involving the teachers and students about the coming week. As Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot he had many duties from the assumed fall of Lord Voldemort to deal with. As Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards he should be planning a meeting to debrief the situation in Brittan to the other members from other countries. But Albus Dumbledore was too saddened and depressed by the events of the last two days to even consider standing up. He couldn't even bring himself to care that his deputy Headmistress, Professor McGonagall, was there to see his moment of weakness.

"Albus?" she questioned softly, now, "Isn't there _anything_ we can do?"

Just like him, she had been close to Lily and James Potter in their school days, as their Head of House and teacher. And like him as well, she had kept in touch with them after they graduated roughly three years ago. Both Professors had been practically adopted into the Potter family (made up of mostly friends that were not blood related, but that all sported 'Auntie' or 'Uncle' or 'Cousin' before their names). The deaths of Lily and James had hit both of their former professors quite hard, but the disappearance of the fifteen-month twins was enough to break both their spirits forever.

Albus slowly shook his head. "I don't know what else we can do. As Wizarding children they won't be traceable in the muggle world. Remus had left the country in his grief, and we have the disaster of Black's killing Peter Pettigrew and all those muggles. The poor twins have almost been forgotten by the Ministry now, except as heroes for Voldemort's defeat. The Minister has no inclination to start what he termed 'a search failed from the start'."

"But Albus! We can't just give up!" she was almost pleading- a term never before associated with the stern professor.

"I'm afraid to say Minerva, that's all we can do right now. The Hogwarts Book still lists their names as eventual students, so all we can do is wait until it is time to send their letters. Then we can locate them. Hopefully they'll have the same names wherever they end up…" the last part was said more as a murmur of pondering than a statement to his deputy head. She ignored it and focused on what was said previously.

"But- but Albus!" Minerva protested, "That's not for ten years yet! Who knows what will happen to the poor boys by that point?"

The Headmaster just shook his head, never having felt quite as old as he did at that moment. "We don't have a choice, Minerva. I hate it as much as you, but there's nothing I can do."

And that was the first time that Minerva McGonagall had ever seen Albus Dumbledore admit defeat- the first time he really ever looked human to her. And it wasn't a good feeling to know that he couldn't accomplish something- it really was impossible, in that case.

* * *

**November 1, 1981- **11:58 pm, 4 miles from the muggle village Ottery St. Catchpole; Devon, England

The mousy-looking, small, and skittish man raced up to the steps of the run-down building. He'd been watching the Dark Lord's attack the day before from the shadows, as a rat. He'd felt that he needed to- why, however, he didn't know. Maybe to make sure it was successful, or maybe because on some level he still cared for the small boys whom Lily and James had loved so much.

But no matter the reason, he'd been watching when his Lord had shot the livid green curse at the red-haired baby, little Matthew Orion Potter, the one that was a mirror image of Lily. He'd also seen the smaller, dark-haired one, Harry James who looked exactly like his father, launch himself in front of his twin and take the full blast of the spell.

And then, despite his disbelief, he'd seen a gold shield form around the twins as Harry glared at the Dark Lord who had tried to hurt his twin. And then Peter Pettigrew had watched as his Lord was defeated and as his future was ruined.

And that was the moment that Peter Pettigrew figured he'd gone insane. Nothing made sense anymore- there was no purpose to anything he was doing, but it all had some hidden meaning.

These two babies- innocent in every possible meaning of the word (except in the case where Harry had used accidental magic to turn Lily's hair lime green. But Peter was convinced Sirius was behind that scheme…)- had ruined his life. And knowing Albus Dumbledore, he'd plan some terrific life for them, and they'd grow up heroes.

Well not if Peter had any say in it. Before anyone could show up (and he knew Sirius would be first on the scene) he'd grabbed the twins and apparated to London. He knew he'd need to get rid of them, but at some point he was going into hiding. He'd need money, and luckily he had access to a muggle bank.

His mind really wasn't making sense to him anymore, but for some reason he knew the twins would need to be separated. They couldn't be _happy,_ after all.

After hiding the twins nearby, he'd been caught by Sirius. He hated what he had to do- he really did. He thought so, anyway, on some level. But he couldn't remember if Sirius was a friend or an enemy. Maybe he shouldn't have spent so much time living a double life…

Sirius didn't deserve to be put in that place- that much Peter remembered. It didn't matter if he _cared_ or not- the fact remained that Sirius hadn't betrayed James or blown up that muggle street. But Peter was never brave- he didn't know how he had ever managed to get into Gryffindor- and Sirius had just set it up so perfectly. It was a ready made plan for Peter, who was thankful that the one time old Padfoot _didn't_ think a plan perfectly through, was the one time it benefited Peter the most.

And Peter didn't want to end up in Azkaban himself. So he left Sirius standing there laughing hysterically at the irony (that Peter was pretty sure he understood even through his crazed mind- 'little Peter, who would've thunk it!') and returned to figure out what to do with the twins.

He wasn't thinking clearly in any way by this point, but he knew that after what they did to the Dark Lord, he didn't want them to grow up in a loving home. They didn't deserve happiness after what they'd done to his future and life.

But he couldn't kill them, because the part of his mind that was still semi-sane recognized them as the little babies who were beautiful and who were so loved by Peter's best friends.

So he'd dropped little Matt- the innocent one who _hadn't_ killed the Dark Lord- off in a nice, well kept, and rather large government Children's Home. The boy hadn't done anything wrong; after all, he didn't need to be punished. Being away from his twin would be enough to satisfy Peter.

But Harry, the evil brat who had killed his Lord, didn't deserve to be taken care of and loved.

So that is how it came to be that on midnight before November second of nineteen eighty-one, Peter Pettigrew dropped little Harry onto the doorstep of the orphanage a few miles outside of Ottery St. Catchpole, before transforming into a rat and scampering away. He knew of a family near here that was fully magical, and even more important, fully Light. He'd hide out there, for a while, waiting for news of his Master coming back. No one would look for a rogue Death Eater in _that _crowd, and in the meantime he'd have a warm bed and good food.

* * *

**November 2, 1981- **6:45 am, St. Mary's Children's Home; London

And the next morning, at St. Mary's Children's Home in London, Sister Elizabeth opened the door to fetch the milk and let out a soft exclamation of surprise at the bundle laying innocently on the step. They often found babies left like this, as sad as it was to think about.

Her sound had attracted attention from a coworker. "Elizabeth? What is it?"

"A baby," she murmured as she lifted the bundle. After a thorough search they could find no note, but saw that the little boy was well taken care of, if very hungry, and had a mop of red hair. The doctor proclaimed him fifteen months old with a late July birthday. His name was stitched into the fine quality blanket with the odd, winged, golden balls stitched on, in cold thread. The stitching proclaimed him Matthew Orion. So Matthew Orion was brought into the Home where he was fed, bathed, and introduced to the other children.

An older girl, Rosaline Gibbs, took an instant liking to the boy one year younger, and proclaimed that his birthday would be July thirtieth. Her reasoning was that since they couldn't be sure of when his actually was, he should share the same one as her.

* * *

**November 5, 1982- **10:00 am, St. Mary's Children's Home; London

A year later when a young couple named Peterson decided to adopt a little girl, they fell in love with three-year-old Rosie. However, she refused to leave the home without Matt.

As she clutched the little redhead to her, the blond pigtails trembled as she shook her head.

"You can't make me leave Matt! He's my brother, and I won't leave him, I WON'T!"

The couple exchanged looks. Anna Peterson had always wanted a large family, but after having her now four-year-old son, William, she was told she was unable to have any more children. Three was a good number, she thought, so she sent her husband a pitiful look.

Truth be told, Richard Peterson had already fallen for the small, redheaded boy. He wouldn't mind another son, and he was sure Will wouldn't, either.

He nodded firmly, feeling joyful as his beloved wife beamed at him. Anna turned back to the two kids as Rich turned to talk to the Sisters. "Welcome to the family, Rosie and Matt," she said, and both smiled as she hugged them.

* * *

**November 5, 1982- **10:25 am, 'Unnamed' Orphanage; 4 miles from Ottery St. Catchpole; Devon, London

Meanwhile in a little, run-down, dirty, and depressing building outside of a small town in the country, a little two-year old was washing some dirty floors with an even dirtier rag.

The old woman who'd found him the morning of November 2, 1981, Matilda, had been disgusted that a baby was left at her orphanage. Babies couldn't work to earn their keep like the older children, and she seemed to take this unfortunate and uncontrollable fact out on the poor boy the moment he was old enough to walk without tripping (which was at two years, and now he had been working for quite a few months). His nice-quality blanket, unknowingly to him identical to one that was still being slept with by another two-year-old in London, proclaimed him Harry James. He'd been allowed to keep the blanket because Matilda didn't think she'd get any money for it.

Now Harry was forced to clean, cook breakfast, tend the few scrawny chickens, and was expected to keep up with the older children, lest he get yet another beating from Matilda. Those were daily now, as he had trouble keeping up with the chores list. Many of the older kids also would beat him, taking out their frustrations and angers on someone unable to retaliate. And then they would also dump their extra chores on him, knowing that Matilda wouldn't care.

The little boy's only comfort from his miserable existence was at night, from a presence he was pretty sure was imaginary because he knew that magic didn't exist, and his nighttime visitor would have to know magic for it to be real. But Matilda had made sure to tell the younger children about the lack of existence of magic, as she 'didn't tolerate such rubbish!'

And yet Harry James knew that either he was loony, or some sort of magic existed. Because when he would cry himself to sleep at night, on the flat mattress stuck in a broom closet, he'd feel a softness envelope him, and hear a murmuring in his mind calming him.

And then it would be gone the next morning. He associated this feeling with a little boy with red hair, though he didn't know why. He thought maybe it was something from his life before the orphanage. He didn't know, but he was thankful to whatever it was. That was the only reason he eventually cried himself to sleep at night, and without the slight sleep he had, there was no way the little boy would be able to complete even a fraction of the chores he was expected to.

This presence was the only thing that kept him sane and from giving up hope over the years. Even as he grew to be much to mature, understanding, and bitter for his young age, some part of him remained a hopeful little boy, thanks to his guardian angel.

So it continued in this fashion for several years; one little boy becoming a beloved sibling and son, and the other becoming a slave to a vicious old woman, as unknown to both a school full of Professors counted down the days, months, and years until they could find the Potter twins and bring them to safety, at last.


	2. Ch 1: The Summer of Saving Harry

**_AN: Please read and enjoy! I'm putting two chapters up today, and after that I will update only on Sunday nights. But I will update once a week, unless I write otherwise. I promise not to go longer than a month without an update, and that only in an emergency!_**

* * *

**The Love of Family**

**Chapter 1: The Summer of Saving Harry**

* * *

**July 1, 1991- **7:35 am, Matthew Peterson's bedroom; the Peterson Household; London

Matthew Orion Peterson was almost bouncing with excitement when he woke up one morning at the beginning of July. His older sister, Rosie, had been assuring him for a year that he'd get into her exclusive, private, boarding school. After all, even before their parents Anna and Rich Peterson had adopted them, they'd both been able to do the same odd things such as floating instead of falling, or summoning their toys to them.

Then one day a year ago, when Matt and his older brother Will had been at the park, Rosie had a visitor in the form of an older woman who was a Professor at a school for magic.

Matt had never met the Professor, but Rosie assured him that she'd visit him as well, as he was magical too. And she had come in July the previous summer, and now it was finally July of Matthew's eleventh birthday! Matt hoped she would come, but he also wanted to meet the teacher for a reason beyond admittance to Hogwarts.

Rosie was the only one who believed him about the boy whose mind he could enter at night. Maybe it was because Rosie understood magic too, or because she'd known him longest, but she was the only one who gave the notion a second thought. Will thought Matt made Harry up for attention, and his parents thought Harry was an imaginary friend of some sort.

But Matt knew that wasn't true at all. A few years ago he and Harry had a nightmare, one of Harry's that he often had, but that he'd somehow pulled Matt into that time. It was about a bad man killing a pretty woman with red hair by shooting green light at her, and then trying to kill Matt the same way.

But Harry had protected him. And that's when they had realized they were twins, who had somehow been separated, but because of their nighttime talks, never alone. Matt suspected that they had some sort of bond, and that he should be able to talk to Harry during the day, too. But he knew Harry worked during the day, and often got hurt. He knew that because of their bond one could feel whatever the other did, and Matt knew Harry blocked him out of the bond during the day because he didn't want Matt to get hurt, too.

So he had to wait until bedtime to reach out to his twin, and comfort him as he cried. Harry cried from loneliness. He cried from all the hurts he acquired over the hours. And he cried from happiness when Matt would sooth him. It made Matt guilty that such little things like kind words or a mental hug made Harry so deliriously happy, because Matt had such a good life with his family. Especially after his mother's second cousin had told her three years ago about her suspicions that Matt and Rosie had magic (apparently a distant relative of the Peterson's had gone to Hogwarts without Anna being informed of that world) they'd been encouraged in their accidental magics. Even if nothing about them being wizards had been confirmed until the previous summer.

But every time Harry did magic by accident, he was beaten till he couldn't move or even think. Matt wanted so much to find Harry, but he was only ten. Harry didn't know where the old building he lived in was, and even if he did Matt couldn't get there alone. And no adult would believe him when he said Harry needed help

Matt didn't know why he had ended up with such a good life, but Harry had ended up with the worst possible. Was it just luck? Why had they even been separated? Matt wished more than anything he could be with Harry physically to help him. Harry often 'felt' mentally that he needed a long hug.

Just the night before Matt had said he wished that he could be with Harry in their conversation, after wishing it silently for years.

But Harry had adamantly disagreed, saying he would never want Matt in a place like where he lived, and that he was happy Matt was loved and part of a family.

But no matter how often Harry denied his depression Matt knew his beloved little brother (that was something that survived their memories- Matt was older than Harry by a few minutes) wouldn't survive much longer in that horrible place.

He hoped that a full-grown witch like the Professor might believe him, and that maybe she could use magic to find Harry. Rosie wasn't allowed to use magic outside of school, even if she and Matt would have any idea how to go about a rescue mission.

So now that it was _finally_ July, he was hoping that he'd get a visit any day. Rosie said she'd told the Professor her parents would need a personal visit like Rosie's the year before, rather than the traditional letter from families already knowledgeable about the magical world. Truthfully, their parents could use the help with navigating Diagon Alley again, so it wasn't really lying.

But Rosie knew all about Harry, and she knew that Matt wanted to talk to someone who could help him.

So she assured her little brother that as long as his name appeared on the List (which it would, according to the proud sister), Professor McGonagall would visit.

So now all that Matt had to do was wait, oh, and make up his list of what he wanted for his birthday at the end of the month.

* * *

**July 3, 1991- **8:30 am, Headmaster's Office; Hogwarts

Minerva McGonagall was once again watching the Headmaster as he wearily sat at his desk, and looked the oldest she'd ever seen him.

"Are you sure?" he'd questioned her.

"Yes, Albus. I am. It is possible that they've been adopted or taken in somewhere, but there are no Potters on the list of letters to go out. I haven't checked the muggle born list thoroughly, but there were no Potters on the ones I've visited so far. Besides, that dratted quill on that dratted list only writes the first initial for me to copy onto the envelope with their surname. The official Hogwarts Book of eligible students in your office lists them as alive and still eligible, but still as Potters for their surnames, which indicated that their magic hasn't been affected by a magical adoption and magic still thinks of them as Potters. The whole thing is so confusing! Even if their names were the same, something that you doubted all those years ago due to them not having any identification, I'd be unable to recognize them from the list." She sighed heavily. "I am sorry, Albus. You know I wanted to find them as much as you did." she ended there, and then fidgeted uncomfortably as she realized she'd been ranting at the Headmaster.

Funny how he could still make her feel like an eleven-year-old student in trouble, just by looking at her.

He looked up guiltily, not having meant to be placing blame on her, and not realizing how difficultly she'd been taking the news. "There is no reason for you to be sorry, my dear. It's not your fault in any way. I am sorry, though, because I know you wanted so much to find them this year."

Another sigh, this time a weary one, from the witch. "I know, but it's not your fault either, Albus. You couldn't have known, or done anything differently than what we've already done. You're just human as well, don't forget."

"I know, I know. This situation reminds me whenever I could forget. Well, at least it keeps me humble." Some of the missing humor returned to his voice, "Now, don't you have some muggle-born homes to visit?"

She smiled at seeing the familiar twinkle come into his eyes again. "Yes, Albus, I'll be on my way. See you at supper, I suppose. There aren't many left- I visited a rather enthusiastic young girl by the name of Granger yesterday, and I only have three homes left to visit in the next few days. The wizarding home letters are scheduled to be delivered day after tomorrow."

"Good, good. See you tonight, my dear."

"Goodbye, Albus."

And as the door shut behind her, the old man turned to look absently out of the window that overlooked the grounds of his domain. He didn't want to worry the already stressed witch, but he had a feeling in his gut that something was wrong with the twins. He hoped that he was just being paranoid, but he would feel so much better if he could see them again, and know they were all right.

"Please, my boys; find your way to Hogwarts, somehow."

* * *

**July 4, 1992- **9:00 am, The Kitchen of the Peterson Home; London

Matthew Peterson jumped in his chair as he heard the doorbell ring. He'd been doing that every time someone approached the door since the beginning of the summer, and it was starting to drive his family crazy.

"Matt!" his father exclaimed this time, "if it's for you, then we'll call you to the door. Now sit back down and finish your breakfast."

With a slight grumble Matt obeyed, chewing hurriedly on his bacon, and trying to hear his mother's conversation at the door.

However, he couldn't make out more than a vague murmur of voices, and had to be content to wait.

Finally he heard his mother's voice. "Matt! Come into the sitting room, please! And Rosie can come too, if she wants."

Before Matt could race out of the room, Rosie had beaten him to it, skidding into the doorway from the hallway to the sitting room, and blocking the view from Matt.

"No fair!" he cried as he tried to see over his sister's shoulder.

"Hello Professor!" he heard his sister greet the woman who must be her teacher, while ignoring his attempts to push her aside.

"Hello to you, too, Miss Peterson. You said you thought your brother would be admitted to Hogwarts, so I'm here to tell you that you were correct in your assumption. I'll be taking him to Diagon Alley after our meeting, and you are welcome to come and get your new books and replenish supplies, should you need to."

"Thanks, Professor!" Rosie did sound happy, so Matt supposed this woman must be all right, but now that he was faced with a real witch he was rather nervous. He stopped his attempts to push past his sister, and instead hid behind her back.

Rosie, thankfully, decided to help him when she felt the change in his behavior.

"This is my brother," she announced proudly, pushing Matt in front of her into the room and trying to help him in his attempt to help Harry, "and he actually had something to ask you, as a profess…" she trailed off as they observed the odd reaction of the Professor.

Matt was confused. The woman looked kind enough, though very stern. He supposed as a teacher of magic she had to control the classes she taught, so that no one got hurt while practicing. She had brown hair that was slightly graying at the temples though she didn't look to be much older than his grandma (and according to Rosie witches and wizards lived much longer than muggles, so she might be the equivalent of his mother's age, maybe), and it was secured in a tight bun at the back of her head. Square spectacles framed her dark eyes and she was wearing a long, green, velvet dress with a matching handbag.

However, the look she was giving him wasn't normal at all. She was gazing at him with a look akin to shock, with amazement and a little horror mixed in.

"James?" she finally murmured, sounding close to tears.

* * *

When Minerva McGonagall entered the Peterson house, she was mainly focused on the fact that she only had two of the muggle born students left for the coming year. She enjoyed her task, which was good because she had to do it every year. It came with the deputy head job, after all. She loved seeing the reactions as new students discovered that magic was real, and as she got to witness their joy and excitement upon the admittance to their new world.

However it could get tiring as well, especially with families that were skeptical at first, and she was ready to be done for this year. She was worn out, and subdued beyond her normal from the loss of the Potter twins. She remembered them so well, to this day. Little Matthew had been an adorable baby who looked like he would take after Lily in his looks. He'd always been cheerful and bubbly as a baby, with a smile for everyone and a laugh at everything.

But it was Harry whom she'd been drawn to, even when they were mere months old. He'd been the quieter, smaller of the two, though already he had seemed quite smart. She would sit with him for hours at her visits, reading stories to him. Matt would get bored after one or two, but Harry loved those times with Auntie Minnie, as James had taught them to call her when she visited.

Their disappearance had hurt her heart, and this year had been a mix of excitement, anticipation, disappointment, despair, and finally depression as she waited to find them after all these years, only to be bitterly disappointed and worried when they didn't appear.

But this muggle-born visit wouldn't be much work, at least. She knew some muggle families had trouble adjusting even after the first year, so when the little Hufflepuff Rosaline Peterson had told her that she thought her younger brother would be accepted for the coming year, and that her parents would most likely need help again with getting school supplies, she'd assured the girl that if Mr. Peterson got a letter, that she'd deliver it herself.

So this family wouldn't need explanations, easy, she'd thought.

But as Rosie talked and motioned her brother forward, Minerva froze.

One thought went through her head as the sparkling hazel eyes caught hers, and as the messy hair fell onto the boy's forehead.

She felt like she was twenty years back in time, once again looking at one of her all time favorite students as an eleven year old as he stood guiltily in her office, hauled in for some prank or other that she'd caught him at.

"James?" she whispered, feeling herself loose control of the emotions she'd been reigning in for days.

Rosie looked around in confusion as Minerva regained control of herself. "Professor?" she questioned, "what was that?"

Minerva cleared her throat. She realized who this was, and she couldn't believe it!

"Miss Peterson, did I hear that you were adopted?" she'd head about that in the staff room, but as the girl wasn't in her house it hadn't seemed to affect her.

But she'd been adopted- perhaps her brother had, too. This couldn't be a coincidence! Not after all this time!

"Yes, Professor," the confused girl answered politely.

"And you, Mr. Peterson, were you adopted as well?" she looked the boy in his bright, but confused, hazel eyes. So, so familiar. She knew his family was watching with bemusement, not sure what was happening. But she kept her eyes on the one thing anchoring her to consciousness.

"Ye-Yes, Professor," the boy stuttered out, "When they adopted Rosie, I was a bit over two year at the time."

Now that she looked closer, the boy _wasn't_ an exact replica of James. It seemed they had been wrong when the boys were young- this redhead must be Matthew Potter the one who had taken after Lily, but he looked like a replica of James with Lily's color hair now! From his broad shoulders, to the messy mop of hair, and the color and shape of the laughing eyes, to his sharp cheekbones in his round-ish face (that would define itself more in a few years, like James's had when he was in his fourth year or so) to his posture as he stood confidently before her.

Now she gave him a small smile as she turned to Anna Peterson. "If you don't mind me asking, where and when did you adopt Matthew?"

Anna looked bewildered as she answered, "Not at all. It was in November of eighty-two, when he was roughly twenty-seven months old, from the St. Mary's Children's Home in London. Why do you ask?"

"Do you know when he was left at the Home?" Minerva asked desperately, ignoring the question for the moment.

"We were told he was left on the step when he was roughly fifteen months, the beginning of November of nineteen-eighty-one."

Minerva gasped as she turned her gaze on Matt again, before composing herself. She had suspected and hoped, maybe believed because she wanted it so badly- but this was as good as confirmation! Well, if him being the image of James himself wasn't enough…

"Excuse me," she said to the whole family, including the twelve-year-old that wasn't magical but a biological child of the family, who had joined them at some point during their discussion. She knew she'd been acting quite odd and rudely, "But I knew Matt as a baby, and we've been searching for him for years." At the horror-struck expressions on all the surrounding faces she realized their minds had jumped to the possibility that she'd take Matt away with her. "No, no! We'd never ask him to leave such a loving and wonderful family!" Their expressions cleared, leaving only curiosity, and excitement. "I was good friends with his family, before his parents were killed. We were looking for him because they had stayed on such good terms with the staff at Hogwarts after they graduated, and we wanted to make sure Matt was taken care of. There was no one else expecting to care for him, though, so your adoption is perfectly legal and standing." The elder Petersons exchanged relieved looks as they smiled at her.

Minerva looked at Matt's glowing face- he was bouncing he was so excited. "You knew my birth parents? Is that why you called me James? Was that my dad?"

"Yes," Minerva said, with a soft look and voice that her students almost never saw from her, "Lily and James Potter were two of the brightest students I have ever had the pleasure to teach. I loved them both very much, and I was introduced to you as 'Auntie Minnie' when you were a baby. You look exactly like your father, though your hair color is your mothers. You have your father's build, eyes, and completely uncontrollable hair, though." She smiled fondly, remembering James from his time at school.

Matt looked so excited by this information that she had known his parents, and that they had gone to Hogwarts themselves. He seemed to have forgotten, but Rosie had mentioned earlier that he had something to ask her…

Speaking of questions, she had one for him. One that she was so desperate to know the answer to that she almost didn't want to ask- there had been so many good surprises today, she knew she couldn't expect this too. But she wanted him to know, so, so badly.

"Matt?" she sounded strangely tentative, even to her own ears, "You probably don't remember him, but I had hoped…?" she trailed off, then started again, "Do you remember Harry, at all?" She held her breath in anticipation, knowing it was completely absurd to think Matt would remember something from way back when he was a baby, but she found herself hoping that maybe the Petersons knew where Harry had ended up, that maybe he'd been adopted by a similar, loving family when Matt had been. Her gaze turned to their confused faces briefly, but she barely had time to be disappointed yet again before Matt's anxious voice snapped her head back to face him.

"You know Harry?" The little boy exclaimed, "You need to help him, please!"

After those words, Minerva McGonagall felt like she would faint. Matt not only knew who she was talking about, but for some reason he thought Harry was in trouble, judging by his words and the anxious and pleading sound of his voice.

The previously happy eyes now looked shadowed and sad and worried, and the bounce in him had turned into a despairing slump of his shoulders, even as he ran over to her and grabbed her hand.

"Please, Professor McGonagall! Harry needs us!"

* * *

Several hours later, after Anna had pulled her son off of Minerva, and after the teacher had ascertained enough from the situation to know she needed Albus at the house with her, and after one patronus message, and after he'd arrived, and after they'd grilled Matt for whatever he knew, they finally had most of the information. They'd also discovered that because of the blankets with the snitches that Lily had ordered for the twins, Matt had been known as Matt Orion until he was adopted.

Minerva felt like a fool when she noticed the only letter that remained was for a 'Mr. H. James'. Obviously, the same had happened to him, and now they had a location for him!

Matt also had an odd connection with his twin, it seemed, one that only Albus had understood. This was the reason they were being held up on fetching Harry; Albus wanted to know everything before leaving, and this was the last bit. It also seemed that the rest of the Peterson family wasn't following their conversation as well as the Professors and Matt. They were rather confused, still, and understandable so.

**One Hour Previously- **

"Do you mean to tell me," Anna Peterson had said slowly, "That the little, abused boy Matt would tell me about really exists?"

"Yes, Mum!" Matt had cried, "I told you that!"

Albus had smoothly interjected here, "In the wizarding world, many twins are the same as they would be in your world. However, sometimes when they are born to exceptionally powerful parents or are powerful in their own right, something called a twin bond develops. Both of these cases are true in Matthew and Harry, which resulted in a rather strong twin bond. Lily and James once said that no matter where the twins were, Harry would always know when Matt was upset, and he'd cry until he was reunited with his brother, who he would then sooth. They were sure it was the beginning of a bond."

Then the Headmaster had turned to Matt. "Do you feel your brother, sometimes, in your mind?"

The rest of the family, Minerva had noticed, was confused and puzzled with the conversation. She was also, having not known much about bonds before this. But her mind was stuck on the word Anna had used previously to describe Harry. 'Abused'. She wanted to run directly to the little boy, but Albus said Harry had survived ten years, and could wait a few more hours so that they could make sure they were suitably prepared.

Matt nodded to the question. "Yes, and I can talk to him."

Albus beamed. "That is quite the powerful bond, I assume you can also know each others feelings?"

"Yes!" but then Matt seemed to deflate, "But Ry blocks me out except at night. He won't talk to me."

"Why?" Albus asked gently.

"He says he's busy, but I can tell it's because he knows when he's hit it'll hurt me, and he doesn't want me to worry or be hurt."

Albus looked shocked. "I've never heard of a bond that strong before…"

"Albus!" Minerva snapped, "That's not the important part! The important part is that Harry feels the need to block Matt out every day because of it!"

"I talk to him at night," Matt interjected, obviously trying to restore peace, "and I calm him when he cries himself to sleep."

Now Minerva was crying herself, and she didn't bother to try and stop. "Does that happen often?"

"Yes, ever since he was left there," Matt said. "They don't like when his accidental magic does anything, but he also gets hit for breathing wrong most days, or doing his chores wrong, or not finishing making breakfast on time, or some stupid reason." Seeing the shocked looks, he added, "But Harry's really brave and strong, and much wiser than I am, particularly for a ten-year-old." His parents smiled slightly, as if they liked how he'd notice that in another boy- he was rather mature himself, for his age.

But Minerva knew it must be because of his connection to Harry- no little child should know such suffering.

She spun to face Albus.

"Now," she said, and swept out of the house without waiting.

**Three Hours Later-**

There was quite the crowd in the hospital wing of Hogwarts. They had known that they'd need to get Harry healed at some capacity, but no one had guessed the extent. After laying eyes on the unconscious boy clothed in nothing but some old rags and clutching an old baby blanket, Poppy had kicked everyone else to the hallway. Because Matt had insisted on accompanying them to get his brother, his mother had insisted on waiting for him at the school. So Minerva and Matt had gone to fetch Harry, with Albus catching up after leaving the other four Petersons in the capable hands of the rest if the staff.

Minerva had cried again upon seeing Harry, and hearing Poppy's initial diagnosis.

"Three broken ribs, two mis-healed breaks in his legs, malnourishment with his height and growth stunted, not to mention bone-thin with no fat and barely any muscle, lice, covered in bruises, and bloody cuts all up and down his back! He has too many infected cuts to count, and that's where the sky-high fever came from, which resulted in the unconscious state he was found in. Though the concussion and bruise on the back of his head didn't help matters! It'll take weeks to heal him physically, not to mention the months of nutrition and nourishment potions for his continued health. And I don't even want to think of his mental health after this! He'll need a quiet and supportive atmosphere, and I'm not sure he'll ever recover fully in that aspect, though he should be physically back to where his growth should be within the year."

And then she'd put some sleeping charms on him, and told them to let her work in peace.

Now they were waiting for news, Matt almost asleep on his mother's lap after crying at seeing Harry. Though they were in contact every night, the boys hadn't seen each other in person since they were toddlers. Matt had wanted to hug his brother, but hadn't been allowed near the boy. Harry hadn't even been conscious when they'd found him, but knocked out in 'his cupboard', as Matt said he called the place where he slept. And so they'd brought him straight to Poppy.

At this point, Anna spoke up, saying softly, "If he has nowhere to go, I'd like to take Harry in. I'm sure it would benefit both him and Matt to be together."

Matt, Will, and Rosie looked excited, while Albus looked apprehensive.

But Minerva wasn't worried about insulting anyone, unlike the Headmaster, and she thoroughly disapproved of the idea.

"No," she said instantly.

"Minerva," Albus began, but she cut him off.

"No, Albus, you won't placate me about this. I'm sure you'd be wonderful to Harry," she assured Anna, who had been looking insulted, "And I know you mean well. But Harry has obviously, from what Matt's told us, been beaten when he accidentally used magic. He'd going to be traumatized and a magical guardian would be necessary to make him understand that he's normal in our world. And he'll need individual attention, and as loving as your family is, you have three other children to care for. You all heard what Poppy said!"

Minerva felt rather ashamed of her outburst, but Albus's eyes just twinkled stronger at her; a danger sign, as all the staff at the school knew well.

"And my dear Minerva, that's why I am sure you will make the best guardian for Mr. Potter."

Minerva just gaped at him. Was Albus really losing his marbles, as many of the conservatives of the society seemed to think?

"No, my dear, I'm perfectly sane," Albus once again showed his amazing capability for reading expressions, "But I am sure of this. Harry will also benefit from having a professor as a guardian. He'll need to live in separate quarters for a while, I'd think, as the dorms might be too much for him after only two months out of that terrible place."

Albus's expression hardened for a moment before his normally implacable calm returned. "And you have shown you care for him. I can think of no one better."

Looking around, Minerva saw only approval from the others gathered. She felt tears once again gather in her eyes. This was all that she'd dreamed of- she'd never had children, but her brother had. Nieces and nephews were all well and good, but she'd yearned for a child of her own. And Harry had always drawn her in, as such an intelligent and bright child. Helping him recover from the abuse and grow into his potential would be so rewarding.

She knew it would be difficult, but she knew it would be worth it in the end.

"All- all right, Albus." She eventually stuttered out, "If Harry agrees, then I would be honored to care for him in McGonagall Manor the rest of the summer, and then to house him in my quarters here."

Albus just smiled, and waited silently while the Petersons wished her luck and said goodbye before heading home at last, knowing Harry wouldn't awaken anytime soon.

Anna hesitated for a moment at the door, and then impulsively gave Minerva a hug that the surprised woman returned after a moment.

"With Harry living with you we're almost family; we'll be seeing a lot of each other when the boys visit, as they'll want to do often. I just want to tell you that I'm here for support or help, whatever you need. Just give a shout, anytime."

"Thank you," Minerva replied simply, and then she thought they were gone. But Matt hadn't left yet. He glanced behind him at his mother lingering in the hall, before looking back at Minerva.

"Yes, Mr. Peterson? How can I help you?"

"Just, take care of him, Professor. He'll want to go with you; I've heard about you from Rosie's letters, and told him. And once he knows you rescued him, he'll know you care. He can just tell those things."

Minerva filed that information away for later and gestured for Matt to continue.

"But he's gonna be nervous. Just help him, please."

"Of course, Mr. Peter- Matt. I will, I promise."

Then Matt smiled and left with his mother, and Minerva gulped as she realized what she'd agreed to.

But she'd succeed- she'd promised, after all. She'd promised Matt, herself, and most importantly, Harry.

* * *

**_AN: Please, please review! First five reviewers get the next five chapters dedicated to them! You know you want to, so please take one minute to give some feedback, whether it's only one word or an actual critique. Thank you!_**

**_-Golden Sun_**


	3. Ch 2: Awakening and Much News

**_AN: Thank you so much to all my reviewers! It made my day to see that I've gotten feedback from people already, and I can only hope to get more as this story progresses._**

**_Read and enjoy, and please review at the bottom when you're done._**

**_Also, this chapter is dedicated to my very first reviewer, greenlover2! Thank you so much for not only reading and enjoying, but for commenting on my story. It was so soon after posting that is was such a big surprise, and thats actually what encouraged me to get right on writing this chapter._**

**_BTW, The mental 'twin-speak' will be in italics and with only one quote, like this. 'Twin talk'. Just so you know._**

* * *

**The Love of Family**

**Chapter 2: Awakening and Much News**

**

* * *

**

**July 7, 1991- **5:30 pm, Hospital Wing; Hogwarts

It was dark, so dark. He tried to move an arm, a hand, a finger, but his body wouldn't obey his command.

Was he back in his cupboard? Did that old horror hurt him so badly this time that he was paralyzed? Why couldn't he move?

Harry Potter was about to begin a full-blown panic attack out of terror when he remembered one part of him that was always accessible- whether he was asleep, awake, hurt, in pain, numb, tired, or chipper (though that one wasn't often common with him). He opened his mind, and tried to reach out to the one bright spot in his life- his brother.

_'Matty? Matty? Are you there?'_

_ 'HARRY!' _Came the enthusiastic mental shout. Harry mentally winced from the volume, and Matt calmed down as he apologized. _'I'm sorry, I've just been so worried!'_

_ 'Where am I?' _Harry questioned in bewilderment. He figured that was more important than asking why he couldn't move. At least now he could talk to his brother, and so the rest wasn't as important. And he _knew_ he wasn't on his mat in his cupboard in the orphanage- this surface he was on was by far the most comfortable he'd ever felt. The whole paralyzing thing seemed much less scary when Matt was with him.

_'You're in the hospital wing at Hogwarts- you've been asleep for three days!' _He'd told Harry all about Hogwarts and the magical world right after Rosie finding out, and after that all new discoveries were told to Harry at the next opportunity. Feeling Harry's curiosity, he elaborated, _'Remember that Professor Rosie told us about?' _They always talked in the 'we' form when communicating, even when something really only happened to one of them.

He felt Harry's mental nod, and continued in a soft and gentle tone, _'Ry,' _he said, using his private nickname for Harry, _'You were hurt really badly. When the Professor came over to my house she instantly recognized me. She said I look like dad with mum's color hair and that you're the exact opposite! When I told her you needed help, she called the headmaster. I think you might remember her, Harry, because you have the good memory. I was able to dredge up memories of Auntie Minnie, and I think they were yours originally.' _The twins often had trouble knowing whose memories of their early life were whose, but after once examining them, it seemed the majority were originally Harry's.

'_Auntie Minnie?' _Harry exclaimed, _'She used to read to me all the time! You mean she came to get me?'_

'_Yes, Ry, exactly. She's been looking for us for years, apparently, and she was crying when we found you. You were really beat up and unconscious, tossed into that damn closet!' _Harry mentally soothed his upset brother, who wondered at the irony that Harry was the one comforting him in this situation.

'_Anyway, they wouldn't let me stay with you till you woke up, like I wanted to, so I'm home now. But Professor McGonagall, Auntie Minnie, wants to care for you this summer. Like guardianship, and such. And we'll be able to visit each other all the time!'_

Matt was obviously worried, assuming that Harry would want to be with him. But as much as Harry loved and adored his older brother, he had heard about the chaos that could occur in a household with three children from the twin's past nighttime chats. He didn't think he could handle the commotion right now.

And Matt was able to feel the relief in his twin's mind. _'I understand, Ry, really. And I don't mind at all. I think that Aunt Minnie is the best person to look after you. I saw it- she really cares. She loves you.'_

He was talking about the twin's unique ability to tell people's intentions, and to feel emotions at times. But while Harry believed his twin always, and knew Matt would never purposely lie to him, he wasn't so sure about that last statement. After all, the only love he could really remember beyond fuzzy memories was Matt's. And Matt's love was so solid and unwavering, and had always been there, that he couldn't imagine any other kind from someone that hadn't been there all along. Even after all Matt's reassurances over the years, he still wasn't sure he was loveable, or that he deserved love in the first place. Besides Matt's, that is. It was thanks to his brother and his steadfast loyalty and support that Harry had even an ounce of hope left in him, and that he would even admit to himself the piece of him that yearned for a parent's devotion.

Matt felt all this in the heartbeat that it flew through Harry, and decided to change the subject.

'_I would've thought you'd want to know what's wrong with you the moment you woke up, Ry.'_

Sheepishly, Harry admitted, _'I kinda forgot. Everything is easier to deal with when you're there, and nothing seems as bad.'_

Mentally, Matt smiled with pride. He was glad that he was alone in his room waiting for dinner to be called, because he was pretty sure that he smiled physically as well. He'd have to be careful of that- if he and Harry were going to talk during the day now, it could get awkward for those around them.

Matt was proud because he was the older twin, by over ten minutes (according to Professor Dumbledore). He'd always known that he was older, and he felt that it was his responsibility to protect his brother no matter what- especially when Harry was living such a horrible life while he, Matt, was part of a loving family.

He was still smiling as he answered his brother, _'I'm glad, Ry. I always feel better talking to you, too.' _He felt Harry's smile and joy flow through the bond before continuing, _'There's absolutely nothing wrong with your body, except that it's not ready to wake up all the way just yet. In order to heal all your injuries, the Healer, Madam Pomfrey, gave you a strong sleeping draught/spell combination. The Headmaster warned me that the bond might wake you up sooner than your body wanted. So I've been waiting for days.'_

'_Sorry, I didn't mean to worry you,' _Completely typical of Harry, he had felt Matt's worry and had been guilty, when Matt should be the one fussing over his sick and injured brother. Matt sighed.

'_You have nothing to worry about.'_ He assured his brother,_ 'Now, I have one more thing to talk to you about, while you're not waking anyway.'_

Experimentally, Harry tried wiggling a pinky. Nothing. _'Okay, what Matty?'_

Matt smiled at the nickname, and then sobered as he recalled what he'd told the Headmaster. _'Ry, I did something that you might not like, but I was just looking out for you. If you want me to change anything after I tell you, let me know. I thought this was for the best, but it's all changeable before term starts. I just wanted to warn you.'_ As flustered as he was, his 'explanation' made no sense, and came out stumbled.

Utterly confused, Harry agreed. He felt that his brother was sincere, and worried, but mostly just honestly concerned for Harry.

'_Headmaster Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall met with me, because even though this concerns both of us, you weren't awake yet, and they didn't want to worry you with this when you awoke. I was allowed to make the temporary choice and then get your opinion. The deal is, we're apparently famous in the magical world.'_

'_What!'_

'_Yeah, yeah, I know. That evil guy, the one that hit you with the green light- remember him?'_

'_Of course I do! He killed mum!'_

'_Yeah, Harry, he did. And when you protected me, he disappeared. He'd been terrorizing the world for years, but you vanquished him for the time being. We're famous because of it.'_

He paused for a moment to let this sink in, but hurried on when he felt his brother's horror.

'_I got the option of letting us attend school as the Potter twins, though I'll go by Peterson, or the Professor's gave us another option, knowing I'd choose what you would want, too. But we can still switch plans if you want. I chose to have us attend as strangers. You will stay Harry James, and I'll stay Matthew Peterson. No one knows what we look like except people who knew mum and dad. Those people are either dead, or will keep the secret for us. They're going to cover your scar on your forehead, and mine on my palm from that fallen beam, and because of your past Auntie Minnie also offered to put glamours on you to prevent anyone recognizing you. Apparently they think that I'm different enough that strangers won't put anything together, but Mum's eyes were really unique and you have them. And our middle names were never released in the press, so we're safe that way. Although Harry's a rather unique enough name that they were going to discuss changing it, but that's a discussion for later. This was the plan I chose, anyway…'_

Matt trailed off, but Harry didn't understand his brother's hesitation, and why he was still nervous. He voiced his thoughts.

'_Ry, if we choose this way, we'll be two separate students who don't know each other. We can 'become' friends, obviously, but we won't be twins. I'm a muggle-born to the population, and you'll most likely be a wizarding orphan that Auntie Minnie took in… It would be too awkward, because the teachers want you living Auntie Minnie at first because of your past, and there should be no way we know each other without spinning elaborate tales, and Professor Dumbledore is concerned that with too many stories to keep straight we'll slip…'_ realizing that he was rambling now, Matt trailed off. Harry spoke after absorbing this information, speaking slowly as he analyzed his feelings and thoughts.

'_I… understand, I guess. Matt, there's no reason to be worried. You were choosing best for me, and you're right, anyway. I would rather be anonymous than talked about and stared at, even if it's at the expense of you. But… we'll still...'_

'_Of course!' _Matt burst in when Harry couldn't continue and he felt where his brother was going, _'We'll talk everyday, every night, and even if we're not in the same house, then we'll work for house unity and see each other in shared classes! There's no question of that!'_

Harry sighed mentally in relief. _'Good.'_

'_There was no question about that, Harry. But I also wanted to tell you what happened next.'_

When Harry made a questioning noise, Matt sighed and brought Harry into a memory of what the end of the meeting contained.

_Flashback_

Dumbledore was nodding, smiling at Matt who was sitting between his mother and Professor McGonagall across from the Headmaster's desk. McGonagall looked tired, and Matt knew she'd been worrying about Harry for the past thirty-six hours.

"The plan is a good one, Matthew. You will be anonymous students beginning Hogwarts for the first time, though because we don't want too much gossip about Harry, who will already be talked about from his living situations, you won't be acquainted previously. What was the story, Minerva? Were you going to announce you had taken Harry in two years ago? And so that no rumors of the abuse start, we'll say that he's just staying with you because the guardianship was recent and he's still in an adjusting period? Although there have been teachers in the school with children before, and it's not unheard of for them to stay with their parents."

"Yes, but actually three years, Albus, because that was when I was last in the States visiting my niece and her family. I'll say I met him there but that he's from Brittan originally, and that's why he doesn't have an American accent. He was living at my Manor home for the past few years with the house elves and my great-niece who is nineteen and who cared for him while working from home. I'll say I visited him on weekends and holidays, and since I was gone for the past few years' worth of holidays visiting the States anyway, it fits with the story. The rest of what you said is correct, of course."

Dumbledore smiled again, looking pleased. "This should work well for all involved. Tell me, Minerva, would you ever look for more than guardianship? Such as adopting Mr. James?"

Matt sat in shock as McGonagall gaped at the old man. He'd never considered Harry being adopted, but why not? He, Matt, was adopted. Didn't Harry deserve the same, and even more, than his brother? He needed it…

McGonagall broke in here. "Albus, be reasonable! The boy doesn't even know me yet!"

"Actually, we both remember you a bit," Matt broke in, "And Harry has always had the better long-term memory. He'll remember even more when I remind him, when he wakes up. And nobody deserves more than Harry to be adopted, so I'm sure if you get to know him and then ask, he'll be thrilled."

That seemed to settle the matter as McGonagall still looked numb with surprise, and Dumbledore's eyes just sparkled some more. Anna Peterson just patted Matt's shoulder in silent approval. She hadn't been involved much with the meeting, but was there for support and to hear about her son's past.

"Now, Matthew," Dumbledore began with a slightly less cheerful tone, showing that the previous topic was closed, "I have just one more question to ask you, and it might be one you cannot answer or one that is painful, but I must ask you to answer honestly for both your sake and your brother's. Do you know which of you defeated the Dark Lord that night on October the thirty-first of nineteen eighty-one? Because one day your identities will become known in one way or another, and I'd like to be prepared in case that happens sooner than we plan for. A good plan is one which has alternatives for every mishap, after all."

Matt swallowed hard- he didn't want to answer this. Running through his head were newspaper articles, snide comments and hostilities that his brother would have to endure when the news came out. His little brother, who had been abused for ten years for some unfathomable reason, who still retained his sense of right and wrong, and who loved Matt despite the fact that he should be insanely jealous of his twin's life.

Harry, who cowered when someone so much as raised their voice when within twenty feet of him. He could just imagine what Hogwarts would be like for Harry; his brother probably would get a panic attack from a muggle mall!

His mind steadied with resolve and he looked up. It hadn't been more than a minute that all those thoughts flashed through his mind, and he knew the adults in the room would just think he was trying to remember the events from so far back.

He began in a whisper, only one thought going through his mind, _keep Harry safe._

"It- it was a dream a few years ago," he whispered to his lap, but he knew the other three caught every word, "There was a lot of screaming, and a pretty woman with red hair was crying." He decided to stick with the truth as long as possible, as Matthew Peterson didn't really approve of lying and had been brought up that way. And the subdued tone of his voice wasn't faked- this nightmare haunted both him and Harry.

Besides, he'd do anything for Harry, even telling white lies these people.

He looked up through his eyelashes, only to see Professor McGonagall with tears running down her cheeks, and Professor Dumbledore looking not much better.

"_Lily,_" came McGonagall's agonized whisper. Matt moved on before they could get sidetracked or before he'd loose his resolve.

"Then there was a green glow, and it's kind of blurry. It's the clearest memory we have from when we were babies, but still not clear enough," he didn't even notice that he was speaking in the plural, but he noticed Dumbledore's eyes regain some of their twinkle.

"What we do remember," he said, "is that a green light flashed to Harry from a dark figure, and it almost hit him,"

At the word _almost_ he could almost see McGonagall sit taller and see Dumbledore's mind whirling. That nearly changed his resolve- he hated, _hated_, misleading these people who were so nice to him, not to mention his mother who was sitting next to him listening with rapt attention (though she didn't understand the significances as well, or know what 'green light' had to do with anything).

_Nearly_, but it didn't change- this was for Harry.

"I somehow moved him front of him," he whispered, looking up he showed them the horizontal scar on his right palm. "The light hit me here, and then there was a gold circle around us. And that's the last thing we remember," he finished rather anticlimactically.

He could feel the gazes thinking, evaluating, and worrying (in his mum's case). He sent her a small smile to reassure her, and then waited silently for Dumbledore's verdict.

Did he buy it?

He did.

"Thank you, Matthew, I know that must have been difficult for you to recall. This won't have any impact on your life for many years, I hope, but I feel it is my responsibility to tell you that I don't think Lord Voldemort is truly gone from this world."

"Professor?" Matt asked in question, though he knew what the man was saying- this whole fuss about their identities, as the vanquisher of Voldemort, wouldn't be such a big deal if it were just for publicity. They could hide their identities forever, in that case.

But he didn't see how a baby could kill a powerful Dark Wizard completely. Voldemort was probably hiding, and the twins had always had a sense from that nightmare that the dark figure they saw wasn't gone from this world. (Of course, that feeling in their nightmare took on a whole new meaning now that Matt knew of the magical world and his brother's place in it).

This was apparently Dumbledore's thinking, too, about Voldemort's current state of living.

"I meant that I don't think Lord Voldemort was killed ten years ago- I think he was stripped of his powers and followers, so he ran to make a new plan of action. He is in hiding, it's true, and years of halts from attacks was more than anyone could hope for ten years ago in the midst of war. But one day he will be back, and he will be looking for the Potter twins."

Matt could feel his mother stiffen with anxiety, and he squeezed her hand for reassurance. But he knew they'd be having a long talk when they got home.

"Well then, it's a good thing the Potter twins have never been found Headmaster, correct?"

Dumbledore smiled at Matt. "Correct, Matthew, but someday he'll know. I need to make plans for that situation in order to protect you. It seems that you are the boy-who-lived."

_End Flashback_

The scene in their minds faded into nothingness, and Harry was silent as he felt his brother's silent fear and worry radiating through. If Harry was anyone else, and if they were speaking in person instead of through their minds, Matt would never let his feelings show so blatantly. But he was terrified that Harry would be angry with him, maybe even enough to close the bond again.

Harry wasn't sure what he was feeling- though anger certainly wasn't part of it. He was feeling kind of blank- empty- but at the same time lighter than he ever had.

He felt _relief_- that's what that was. Unknowingly to himself, he'd been worrying about his reception into the magical world, and ever since the word _famous_ came from his brother's mind, he'd been slowly winding himself up with anxiousness.

But now he was relaxed, calm and collected, as he gathered his emotions.

And sent only one feeling back to Matt- love.

And Matt relaxed as well; still holding onto the feeling Harry had sent him.

_'Ry, you're not, you're not angry with me?'_

_ 'Never, and certainly not over something like this. I feel relieved, Matty, and like I can finally just be a normal student like everyone else. You made it so that no one will know about the past ten years, and even when people find out who we are, you've planned it so that I won't get most of the spotlight. But Matty, are you sure you're okay with doing all that for me? I mean, you did lie to the Professors, and it'll be a lot to handle when that day does come around…'_

_ 'Of course I'm sure! I'd do more if it meant making you happy. Harry, when they brought up the possibility of people knowing who we were, I was terrified. I was imagining all the ways people could hurt you. I'll be alright- I'll have you and my family- but I never want you to have to go through that. I'll stay our 'boy-who-lived' for as long as I can, though one day the truth will come out completely. But we'll be ready.'_

Harry was silent for a moment, just taking in all the warmth and comfort that his brother was radiating towards him. _'I know,'_ he said at last, _'After all, I felt and heard everything you felt and thought just now, and I know your thought process. And I am so thankful that you're doing this for me.'_

_ 'There's nothing to be thankful for. It comes with the big brother territory.'_

Harry thought that was a little extreme for just big brother protectiveness, but he didn't say anything. He loved the feeling of having Matt take care of him- especially after so many years apart. He couldn't wait to see his twin in person.

Matt caught that thought. _'I know, I can't wait too. I'll see if I can get permission to come over tomorrow and see you. Professor Dumbledore got our house hooked up to the floo network- remember I told you about it after reading one of Rosie's books, the way of traveling through fireplaces- so I can floo straight to Auntie Minnie's home anytime. Of course, I need both her and my parents' permis-' _he broke off. _'Ry!'_ he exclaimed, _'You scratched your forehead!'_

And it was true. Caught up in what his brother was saying, Harry hadn't noticed that he'd moved his hand up to his face and back down to his side. Now he concentrated on moving his fingers- all ten wiggled!- and then on his arms. Then, ever so slowly, he cracked his eyes open.

He listened to his brother's mental whoop of joy, and cracked a small smile- the first ever, physical, genuine smile he could remember making.

Matt was back to talking now, _'Ry, sorry, but I've got to run! My mum's calling me for dinner, but I'm so glad you're awake! I'll come visit as soon as I'm able!'_

And then with a last mental hug for Harry in return for Harry's mental wave, Matt was gone from his mind. The only remnant was the warmth from the back of his mind that was always constant and always there- the reminder that Matt was living and breathing and cared about him.

* * *

**July 7, 1991- **6:03 pm, Hospital Wing; Hogwarts

Harry sighed lightly, drinking the fifth- or was is sixth?- repulsive potion that Madam Pomfrey had thrust to him in the last twenty minutes. She had not been pleased at all when she had come out of her office to find Harry awake and sitting up without having called for her.

After trying to protest that he hadn't known he was supposed to, he gave up and followed her directions obediently. Truthfully, her abruptness scared him a bit. Matt had assured him that Pomfrey was completely trustworthy, very kind, and extremely caring, but Harry had never met anyone (that he could remember) besides Matt that really cared for him- at least, not in the past ten years. He was used to sharp words and tough personalities, though, and so he decided being quiet and meek might keep the strict nurse from getting more upset than it seemed she already was.

He was just lying back on the bed after an examination of his legs (she had re-broken a few bones while he was sleeping, it seemed, to heal them correctly) that had proved them to be almost completely healed. Then the door to the Hospital Wing cracked open, and a soft voice was heard.

"Poppy? May I come in?"

The nurse spun around to face the door. "Of course, Minerva! Come right in!" She paused in her puttering long enough to wave at the transfiguration teacher, but then continued to the back of the ward where her office was located.

Harry watched with interest- and a little nervousness- as a woman entered the room. He was shocked to see that he hadn't just _thought_ that he remembered Professor McGonagall, but that seeing her brought back real and happy memories. Granted they were fuzzy and he didn't have any detail, but he remembered her voice reading him a story, the same voice singing him a lullaby, and her hands tucking him under a blanket on a couch in front of a fire.

The good memories brought tears to his eyes- he hadn't realized he had any good memories buried beneath the horrible ones of his childhood. He blinked quickly and looked away to mask the wetness. He studied the room he was in. Seeing as it was summertime, the ward was empty. There were no students in the school to get sick or injured, after all.

There were about a dozen beds, and his was located somewhere in the middle of the ward, across from a doorway that led to a bathroom, and next to one of numerous cabinets that housed all sorts of nasty concoctions that Harry had to admit worked quite well.

A noise by the door caught his attention. The Professor was still standing there, regarding Harry with caution.

He understood suddenly- she didn't want to upset him. He could fairly _feel _the concern and genuine care coming off her. That particular talent was the only one he fully trusted when it came to judging people. As a child, being wrong about whom to trust or listen to could get him a worse beating than he otherwise would've gotten. He'd felt that underneath Pomfrey's rough exterior she was a kind and caring person, she just used bluntness to get cooperation and efficiency.

That didn't mean he trusted her, but that's why he had listened to her.

Professor McGonagall felt completely genuine, though, and it seemed as if she wanted to let him lead this discussion.

He flushed slightly, but called over to her, "Hello, Professor."

He saw her small smile, as she took that initiation of contact to mean she could approach him. "Hello, Harry. I didn't know if you'd remember me, but it seems that you have some idea of who I am?"

She sat in the chair next to his bed with an almost feline-like grace, and a familiar feeling that Harry took to mean she'd spent some time in it already.

He remembered a stray thought of Matt's he'd caught during the memory Matt had shown him, _She's barely left the Hospital Wing since they brought him in,_ and he realized that she had been staying with him most of the time he'd been unconscious.

The feeling of someone caring enough to do that was completely unfamiliar, but comforting and nice at the same time.

He smiled shyly at her. "Matt was talking to me earlier- my mind woke up before my body, it seems."

She smiled- she had a very nice smile, kind and warm. "Ah, yes. A boy after my own heart, it sounds like. I know what it's like to have an inquisitive mind that doesn't like to be shut down. I suppose it was a good thing you had your brother to keep you company, then?"

"Yes, ma'am." He replied politely.

"You don't have to call me 'ma'am', Harry," she admonished gently, "or even Professor, as you aren't a student yet. And I assume Matthew told you of the arrangements we've made for you?"

"Yes," Harry nodded, "But what should I call you, then? I don't think 'Auntie Minnie' feels right after all this time…"

She sat still for a minute, looking at him with something akin to shock. "Do you remember me, Harry? I mean Matt had said, but I wasn't so sure…"

"Yes, a bit," he murmured, "I had some fuzzy memories, and seeing you brought more forward. You would always read to me, and sometimes you'd sing me to sleep."

The woman's eyes looked wet, but she smiled at him again. Receiving that smile made him happier than he could have thought- she was the first person he could recall in the last decade who had smiled at him (he didn't count Matt's mental smiles).

That smile would be the start of a bond between them, though neither knew it, yet.

"Yes Harry, I would always do those things. You were closer to me than your brother was, as a baby, and I loved and cared for you very much. I've been so worried for the past ten years. You have no idea how relieved, and yet frantic, I was when Matt told me about you after I met him. I finally knew where you were, but you were so hurt…" she trailed off, "anyway, I think that if calling me by my old nickname is too awkward after so many years, how about shortening it to 'Aunt Min', or you can call me 'Aunt Minerva', if the formal title is more comfortable."

"I like Auntie Min, if that's alright with you," Harry said shyly. He didn't know what was going on with him- he had never _ever_ trusted someone this easily before.

But she just felt comfortable; warm, kind, and _safe._ The safeness was one of the best things Harry had felt in a long while, and so he was already finding himself trusting her instinctively.

"I like that too, Harry," she confided to him in a soft tone. "Now, I have a few things to talk to you about. Are you all right for listening now? How are you feeling?"

Harry took stock of his body. Actually, this was the least painful he could every remember being. All he felt was a little stiff, and rather weak. He smiled a real smile up at Minerva.

"I don't hurt! I'm weak and a bit stiff from not moving, but none of my cuts or bruises hurt, and my head isn't pounding like it was all last week!"

Harry thought this was akin to a miracle, but it brought tears to Minerva's eyes. "Harry, you shouldn't have to worry about things like hurting all the time from cuts and bruises. It shouldn't be normal to you. However, since we can't change the past, I promise you that you never need worry about things like that in the future. I suppose your brother got you all up to date- Harry, how do you feel about coming home with me to my summer home? I'd like to show it to you, and if you enjoy it this summer I will gladly become your guardian if you wish, and it will be your home during the holidays as well. Though I often have to stay at the castle as a head of house, you will also have your own room here."

"Really? You actually _want_ me to stay with you?"

"Harry, dear heart, I would love nothing more than to take you in and care for you. I think you need someone take care of you for once, and I can't deny how lonely my home can get with just me there. It would be the highlight of the past decade to be able to share it with you!"

Harry giggled slightly. He used his 'gift' to see Minerva's intentions, and she was completely sincere. She really wanted him? Why? No one had ever wanted him before. Matt cared, but he didn't really count, seeing as he was a blood brother of Harry's and had always been in his mind.

Why would Minerva choose him?

And then a voice that was so like Matt's sounded in his mind- and though he knew it wasn't his brother speaking (Matt was still at dinner with his family, and cut off through the bond) he still half thought his brother had figured out a way into his mind (besides the usual, that is).

_You know, just because you've been told you were unlovable all your life doesn't make it true. Matt got adopted by a loving family, what makes you think you don't deserve the same?'_

_ I'm not special, like Matt. Everyone gravitates towards him because he's so open and nice and welcoming. I'm a scrawny little nobody who can't even clean floors properly._

_ Well maybe Auntie Min doesn't want you because of your fabulous floor-cleaning abilities. _One voice in his head said sarcastically, _maybe she wants you because she actually cares about you, like her emotions say!_

After that, Harry shut up the voices in his head. He didn't think having conversations with himself was very healthy, and he _was_ trying to be normal now, after all.

Poor Harry was never told that Potter men have a hard time being normal.

He looked up at Minerva shyly. "I would love to stay at your house this summer, Auntie Min," he finally replied, and the tension left her shoulders as she relaxed back into her chair, "I just didn't understand why you'd want me, I guess."

"Oh Harry," she shook her head slowly, "Every child needs love, and seeing you again brought out all the protective feelings in me that scream to help you. I don't see why someone _wouldn't_ want you. You are a polite, kind, and sweet young man, and that's from the perspective of someone who has only spent ten minutes with you!"

Harry smiled shyly. "Thank you, I guess. I've never heard anyone say something like that before, about me…"

"Well you deserve it, Harry. I'm going to go talk to Madam Pomfrey and see when you can come home with me, all right? I think she's healed all the physical parts that she can, and the rest can be done with you in a more comfortable environment than this."

She looked distastefully around the pristine Hospital Wing, and Harry smiled. "This is the most comfortable bed I've ever been in," he volunteered, "its not so bad, here."

"I promise you, Harry, that your room at home will be a hundred times better than this."

"Home?" Harry whispered. He'd never had a home before.

"Yes, home." Minerva whispered back, "As long as you want it to be." Somehow sensing that the fragile boy wouldn't be able to deal with a hug just yet, she reached out and squeezed his hand slightly. "I'll be back in a moment."

The she stood up and walked briskly to the cracked door at the end of the ward, and slipped through to the Healer's office.

Harry sat in the bed for a moment, rather bored and lonely. He was used to feeling lonely, but normally he was too tired to really embrace the fact that lonesome meant nothing to do and no one to do it with. At the orphanage, by the time he was done with chores he was hurting and wanted to sleep. After talking to Matt he had no energy left for anything else.

Besides reading, that is. Though he'd never had any formal schooling of his own, Matt had taught him at night, when they were both supposed to be sleeping. Harry hadn't learned as much as a child his age should have in school, but he excelled at reading. Matilda had kept a small shelf of books in the dank and unused 'library', but she never read them. They were for 'show', as if there was anyone to show them _to_. Harry privately thought that Matilda couldn't read, but she did get a newspaper sometimes, so he supposed she'd have to be able to read that.

But because that shelf of books was never touched, she didn't notice that Harry would sneak a different book out every month, while replacing it with his last borrowed one. And whenever a new child came, if they had any books in their possessions, they would join the shelf and be forgotten, adding to new material for Harry.

Quite quickly, he had surpassed his brother's reading level as well as Matt's commitment to reading, finding a comfort in stories that real life couldn't give him.

He read of fantasylands with elves and dragons and enchanted rings.

He read of the Knights of the Round Table, and their reigning King.

He read of country boys playing pranks and going on adventures down a river.

And he imagined that it was he going on those adventures, fighting the evils of the world, and coming home to his family and friends in the end.

So sitting on his white, starched sheets in the impeccably clean Hospital Wing, he brightened upon seeing a book sitting on the bedside table. He looked around, fugitively.

He didn't know if he was allowed to look at books here, but it _was_ sitting next to his bed. And the people seemed to be nice here- none of the rules were the same as the ones he had grown up with.

And from all he'd heard from Matt, this was a school. Minerva was a teacher. Aren't schools and teachers supposed to encourage reading?

With those thoughts, he reached over and quickly snagged the book, before sinking into his blankets to peruse it.

He smiled at seeing the title- it was a favorite tale of his, called 'The Hobbit'. Knowing that it was a normal edition (if wizards even had their own copies, he didn't know either way) from the publisher's name and address in London, he wondered who had brought it here. Maybe Minerva liked fantasy books. He hoped so; it would be fun to talk about them with her.

He settled back into the pillows and flipped through the book. It was in good condition, but obviously not new. It had the look and feel of a well-loved and often-read book. He flipped back to the front, reading of the home under the hill. He had always loved the image the book projected of the Hobbit's home. It felt warm, comfy, and safe.

As he lost himself in the book, he stopped paying attention to his surroundings. He figured he'd know when Auntie Min came back.

But that also meant that he didn't hear when the door to the infirmary opened again, and it meant he didn't see the man that swooped into the room in a flurry of black fabric and fierce scowls.

But he did feel a cold stare on him, so Harry jerked up from his book and looked around frantically.

He was getting scared now. There was a feeling in the air that he hadn't felt since Matilda, and that being only days ago, was all too fresh in his mind.

He felt loathing, anger, and irritation. The undercurrents were regret and despair, but the dominant emotions were enough to freeze him in place.

This man felt dangerous, and for some reason, he hated Harry.

Frozen and too terrified to move, he absently noticed the black, lank hair falling over dark, furious eyes, and a slightly hooked, long nose. The mouth was twisted into a hideous scowl, and the long, black, silky robes gave him an air of a swooping creature of some kind.

Harry couldn't force himself to move, to react, and he didn't know what to do. Wasn't he supposed to be safe in this school?

The man got visibly more irritated at the staring figure on the bed, and he swooped across the room to tower over a quivering Harry.

"What, _boy_?" he snarled, using the exact same infliction on the title that Matilda used to, "Just _what_ exactly are you staring at?"

Harry just cowered into a smaller ball on the bed, feeling from the flying emotions that his inability to answer was irritating the man more, but still incapable of finding his voice.

The man lifted his hand as if to strike the boy in front of him, and Harry found his voice.

He didn't even realize that he was speaking in his mind as well as out loud, not having bothered to close his end of the twin connection.

"No, please, I'll be good, I will, Matty! Matty, where are you?"

And then the emotions in the air doubled and tripled as Harry felt concern, worry, and fury coming from the back of the room. He was overwhelmed and completely disconnected from the world around him, though he could feel that tears were running down his face.

And then Matt was in his mind, concern blasting across the bond as well as in his mental voice, wild with anxiety. _'Ry? Ry? What's going on?'_

And then there was darkness- blissful darkness- and Harry knew no more.

* * *

**_AN: Sorry for the cliff-hanger- I really didn't mean to, but it seemed to work so well here, and the chapter was getting over seven thousand words. It also leads perfectly to the next segment._**

**_Thank you for reading! Please, once again, review. Please, I know I'm begging, but it'll make my day! :)_**

**_Oh, and all reviewers will get a preview of a couple of paragraphs from the next chapter if they review! That'll be out in the next few days. Just as a little reward..._**

**_-Golden Sun_**


	4. Ch 3: New Surroundings

**_AN: Hello again! I decided on a midweek surprise for all my faithful readers! I think I'll be posting at least a shortish chapter on Sunday as well, though, so it's a double week!_**

**_Again, thanks all for the reviews and commentary! It makes my day to hear that people actually read my ideas..._**

**_This chapter is donated to my second ever reviewer, 'eternal vampire'. Thank you for individually commenting on each chapter so far. It means a lot to me, and inspires my writing each time I sit to write more._**

**_

* * *

_**

**The Love of Family**

**Chapter 3: New surroundings and Confrontations  


* * *

**

**July 8, 1991- **7:30 am, Bedroom, North Wing, McGonagall Manor; Scotland

When Harry awoke next, he could move immediately, and knew he'd just woken from a deep sleep, not unconsciousness.

However, he didn't recognize the room he was in at all. Feeling a little nervous, he reached through the twin bond. He sighed in relief.

Matt was asleep, and while he wouldn't wake his twin up, he could feel Matt was content. If Harry were in trouble, then Matt would be sleeping restlessly, or not asleep at all, Harry reasoned.

The boy groped at the table he could vaguely see next to his bed, silently cursing his bad eyesight. He hoped they were there, he needed- aha! There they were! He slid the cracked and dirty black-framed glasses over his nose, relishing in sight again. He realized that these glasses were most likely not his prescription, but as they were the only available, he got along just fine.

At his first sight of the room he was in, the boy let out an astonished gasp. It was grand, and yet wonderfully comfortable and warm. The room was the biggest he'd ever seen, with a large, full-sized, four poster bed, a large wardrobe, a big oak desk with a chair in front, two bookshelves built in around the bed, and two armchairs by a window. The bed was long the wall with a door, and it gave him a magnificent view of the chairs in a reading nook in the far corner, of a door in the far wall that probably led to a bathroom of sorts, and directly across from his bed, two large, glass, bay windows that doubled as doors, leading to a balcony.

Harry looked around in amazement. The bed was certainly the most comfortable he'd ever seen, let alone slept on. No wonder he'd slept so well! The room's colors were predominantly blue and gold, and the bed's covers and sheets went with that scheme. The curtains around the bed were deep midnight blue, and he knew they'd effectively block light out, but they were open right now. Perhaps someone wanted him to wake at a reasonable time…

There must have been some mistake- this wonderful room couldn't possible all be for him!

Harry tentatively stood and walked to the center of the room, watching in amazement as his feet literally sunk into the plush, gold carpeting. He turned in a small circle, taking in the sunshine and warmth in the room, and feeling truly free and light for the first time he could recall. He felt no fear here- just happiness.

He stopped facing the window, suddenly curious as to where he was. He walked over and gaped at the view.

As far as the eye could see were rolling green hills, and vast blue sky. The sun was shining down, and to the right and down a hill, Harry could see the glint of water.

He'd never seen the ocean before- or really, any climate at all! This was a wonderful place to be, he just wished he knew _where_ he was, why he was here, and who he was with.

Was he with Auntie Min? She'd said she had a manor- was that this place? He'd never seen a manor, so he didn't know what to expect of one.

Walking over to the wardrobe located next to an unidentified door, he pulled it open, wondering if there'd be anything inside.

To his surprise, there were actually a few items of clothing! And further inspection showed that they'd fit Harry.

He was tentative about putting on the new-looking blue jeans and green t-shirt, but he was still in the hospital-looking white pajamas, and didn't want to go out into the rest of the house dressed like that.

And for some reason he was feeling rather adventurous. Maybe it was good, that he was opening up and becoming more outgoing.

But it scared Harry, because behavior like that always got him in trouble before.

Looking around the room, as if expecting someone to pop out of nowhere and stop him, he took the clean clothing and opened the unknown door. It _was_ a bathroom, and Harry quite happily used the supplied to wash his face and brush his teeth, before dressing.

Ah, how clean teeth could somehow just make everything seem brighter. Not that Harry's morning needed brightening, but Matilda at the orphanage had never seen to their hygienic needs, and Harry liked having his teeth clean.

He quickly pulled his thoughts away from that path, determined to make the most of this day and not spoil it with horrible memories.

After concluding that he was ready to leave the room, and that there was nothing left to explore in the immediate vicinity (the desk and shelves were surprisingly and disappointingly empty; Harry had wished that there would be a book or two), he walked to the door.

He stood there for almost five minutes, working up the courage to open it. Taking a deep breath he did so, and promptly fell over backwards.

For right as he pulled the door open there had been a very loud POP, and a small, wrinkly, creature had peered at him rather eerily through large, wet eyes.

* * *

**July 8, 1991- **6:35 am, Breakfast Room, McGonagall Manor; Scotland

Minerva sipped the last drop of her tea and ate the last piece of toast crust with raspberry jam from her plate. She pushed back her seat with a sigh on content as a small house elf hurried forward to clear the table.

McGonagall Manor had been left to her by her father many years ago when he passed away fighting in the war against Grindewald. He had been scorned in society for leaving the ancestral house to his older daughter instead of younger son, but had made the decision regardless. His son at that point had been living in the States, married with two children and a much-loved job.

His daughter, Minerva, had been the one he doted on, after her mother had passed away during the girl's childhood. She had taken a job teaching at Hogwarts, and though she loved it very much, he father wanted her to have somewhere besides her lonely rooms in the old castle to come home to- he wanted to leave her a piece of her childhood.

And Minerva treasured the home she'd been left. She'd made sure to offer her brother the opportunity to live there with his family, but the life he was living in a busy American city was so different from the wilderness she escaped to in the Manor. And her brother didn't fit into his old life anymore- the Manor was only visited by them at holiday times, now.

But Minerva visited as often as possible, even if it did get somewhat lonely in the large house all by herself. But the grounds were exotically beautiful Scotland- with the ocean nearby, sunshine almost all summer, and green hills as far as the eye could see. It was cathartic to be here, and it brought back fond memories Minerva liked to remember.

The House was four stories, with two towers. Her suite of rooms was on the second floor, along with two other rooms. One of those was the one she'd had made up for Harry.

The third floor was comprised of more guest rooms, a few studies, a formal sitting room (never used, though), and a staircase that led up to one of the towers.

The fourth floor was mostly a large library, that while held as much varied and interesting reading materials at Hogwart's library (if not more, in some areas), was vastly different in its structure. It was large and airy, with enormous windows on the walls not covered by shelves that let in sunshine in streams. The room was more like a story and a half tall, and the shelves reached up that high. There was a large fireplace and many chairs and couches to read on.

Suffice to say, this was Minerva's favorite room, and the one she could most often be found in. and if she wasn't there, then she was very likely to be in the tower that's entrance was located in the library, that had a short, winding staircase that led to a round room with a chair that overlooked the whole grounds.

That was her favorite place to read.

The bottom floor was comprised of a living area, an office of sorts that doubled as a much smaller library (mostly used for school-related work), a formal dining room not used much, only if there were guests on Christmas, and the Breakfast room, a small nook with a large bay window that overlooked the distant water. That was where she ate most of her meals, as it was also more continently placed for the twenty small elves that were employed by the McGonagalls to get to and from the kitchen.

Minerva followed in her family's belief that house elves deserved kindness, not only because their work would be better, but because they were living creatures that deserved rights of their own.

The one now clearing her place, Mippy, smiled up at her. "Mistress be wanting anything else? Mippy can get it for Mistress!"

Minerva shook her head kindly. "No thank you, Mippy. I'm so full, though breakfast was wonderful as always. Please thanks Stu for me."

The little elf beamed as if she had been given the compliment, though Stu was the cook who made all the meals.

"Mippy will be doing that for Mistress! What are Mistress's plans for today?"

"I actually have a meeting I need to get to, Mippy. I won't be long- no more than an hour, I should say. Though I hope to be back in half the time. Could you do me a favor while I'm gone?"

"Oh yes, Mistress! Mippy would be pleased to!"

"You remember the young boy who I brought home last night?"

"Yes Mistress, Master Harry James. You said he is to be living here, Mistress."

"Yes, Mippy. He's probably still asleep, and I hope he sleeps a bit longer. But can you monitor the hall, and greet him if he wakes while I'm away? He won't know where he is, and I don't want him to be frightened."

"Oh yes, Mistress, Mippy will be doing that happily." The elf skipped in place a few times, "yes she will! Mistress can go to her meeting knowing young Master will being all taken care of!"  
Minerva smiled at the kind elf that she was closest to of all the creatures- the little thing was so darling, and took such good care of her when she was sick. She knew she could trust the elf with Harry, and Mippy and the others had assured her the night before that they'd be gentle with him.

He would be in good hands, but she couldn't help but make a stop on her way out of her room, five minutes later, hat and cloak in hand. She peeked through the door located in the wall across from her own.

The room was a masterpiece- a few years before, when she thought her great-nephew would be moving with her for a year or so (a long story involving the magical authorities and underage magic in America, but straightened out his mother (her by niece) who worked in the American Ministry) she'd gotten the room made up somewhat.

But a few days previously, when it had been decided that Harry would move in with her, her great friend Rolanda Hooch (flying instructor in Hogwarts) had joined her with a shopping spree in Diagon Alley, where they had purchased bedding for the four poster (and then charmed the rest of the room to match), a few sets of clothing to last until she could take the boy for his own, necessities such as a toothbrush, paste, pajamas, and the like. To Minerva's disappointment Rolanda wouldn't let her peruse Flourish and Blotts Bookseller, but she agreed in the end that it made more sense for Harry to choose his own activities that he'd enjoy for his free time.

The room had ended up very nice, if she did say so herself. But what pleased her far more than the grand room she'd put together was the lump of nearly-eleven-year-old boy under the soft golden comforter.

She'd been waiting for this for years, though she hadn't realized it. She'd always wanted a child, but Harry was more than that. He was a link to two of her brightest students Lily and James; he was an intelligent and polite young man that needed to heal from an abusive past; and he _needed_ her. That was the most special part.

It wasn't like a newborn babe, who was dependant on their mother because they were helpless otherwise, it was like approaching a wild animal that was hurt, and knowing that any sudden movements and it would bolt.

And it was the pleasurable feeling when the animal finally trusted you and approached freely.

She couldn't wait to start with Harry and earn his trust, though she wasn't disillusioned at all. She knew it'd be hard.

She gave one last smile at the small figure beneath the blankets. Then with one twist of her wand, the curtains around the four-poster opened a bit wider. Poppy had advised her to let him sleep as long as he would naturally, but that too much sleep could also negatively impact his mental health. She said a healthy start in the morning would be between seven and eight.

So Minerva would let the sun wake him naturally at the correct time. She just hoped she'd be back by then! Albus had known that she'd want to be home with Harry, so he'd arranged the meeting early for her convenience.

At the thought of the meeting, and the purpose for which it had been called, Minerva scowled darkly.

She shut the door softly and moved down the hallway to the sweeping staircase and down to the ground floor. The various little elves cleaning and doing the morning chores (opening the curtains to let in light, watering the house plants, fluffing pillows, etc.) all made small bows or curtseys as she passed, but all knew their Mistress didn't like big shows of allegiance, and preferred them to work efficiently.

All were also clothed in pristine uniforms that didn't count as clothing, the male's uniforms complete with tiny trousers and shirts with jackets, and the female's with skirts, blouses, and little aprons.

One young male named Lu stopped Minerva on her way to the living room fire- the one used for flooing, as it was largest and cleanest.

"Mistress, a letter arrived after your morning meal- Lu brought it for you." Lu was different from the other elves, as he was a little more educated and spoke with more sophistication than most.

Minerva smiled down at the elf with the little butler suit- he was head of the elves for the main house (no one would dream of taking the duties in the kitchen away from Stu, the best chef Minerva swore she'd ever seen in the Manor).

"Thank you, Lu. I'll take it now." The elf handed over the letter, and then moved to supervise some younger males who were using the elves unique magic to move a couch aside for vacuuming- many couches had been dropped in the household in this manner before, hence Lu's rather hovering attitude.

Minerva glanced at a clock hanging against the far wall of the entry way she was in. The old grandfather clock had been handmade and enchanted by her great-great grandfather when he inherited the Manor, and it showed the time as well as the location of any current family members. It would only show 'work', 'school', 'home', 'vacation', or 'danger', but it was still comforting to have it. The only family members that had shown up for this generation had been her, her brother, and his son and daughter. Their children should hypothetically have been added upon their first visit to the Manor, but none of them had made the trip yet except for one, and apparently the magic of the clock hadn't deemed him worthy of a McGonagall (she didn't blame it- she was never more glad that they lived in America than when she remembered that otherwise that impertinent, rude, and selfish young man would be in classes! And besides, he had his father's surname of Brown, so the clock wasn't even discriminating against the family.)

The clock had added another name the night before, one that had made her unable to stop beaming for an hour. 'Harry James' was now added as a family member, and she marveled again at magic as she thanked Merlin that the clock hadn't decided to add his real surname.

But the reason she was looking at the clock now was more practical- she needed to know the time. Seeing as it was still almost ten minutes to seven, she figured she could spare a moment for the letter. Albus had just said to arrive at the hour, and although she didn't want to be late, there wasn't that much of a rush.

She headed into the living room as she had previously planned, but she sidetracked from the large hearth to sit on a warm, brown, leather couch. She opened the parchment envelope that had _Professor McGonagall_ written in a child's scrawl, though care seemed to have been taken to make it look neat.

She suspected who this was from, and one glance at the signature confirmed it. Young Matthew Peterson must have borrowed his sister's owl to send the letter, seeing as she hadn't been able to take him to the Alley yet. After the fiasco of finding Harry, she'd arranged with Anna to wait until Harry was more acclimated and then make a group trip for supplies.

The night before, Anna Peterson's nervous head had appeared in her fire, having used the special floo powder Albus had procured for muggle and squib use, but still understandably nervous about having her head dancing in flames. She hadn't let Matt call because she'd been too apprehensive, but they were both worried about Harry.

Apparently Harry had unconsciously called in his mind for Matt, and Matt had been furious when he wasn't allowed to see his brother. Minerva had half expected this letter, to be honest.

_Dear Professor McGonagall (or Auntie Min, seeing as you are taking care of my brother, and all),_

_ I want to apologize for my yelling last night. It was rude and disrespectful of me, and it wasn't right of me to take out my worry on you. My only excuse (though I know I shouldn't use excuses) was that I was so worried about Harry that everything else took lower priority._

_ And I was hoping that maybe I could visit Harry sometime soon? I know you don't want him going anywhere else, but we haven't been together when he'd bee awake for ten years! So please, please, please let me visit! I promise I'll be really good, and I won't upset him or overwhelm him!_

_ Thank you, Auntie Min. I'm really glad you're taking care of Harry. You showed last night that you really have _his_ best interests at heart, and that makes me really happy._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Matthew Orion Peterson_

Minerva smiled. She could fairly feel the part of the letter that had been dictated by Anna as an apology, but she'd understood Matt's anger the night before. She'd been just as worried about Harry as well, after all.

And she could see the rest was completely genuine. He was glad that Harry was staying with her, and seeing as he was Harry's only living relative, Minerva found herself feeling relieved by the approval Matt gave her. Yes, maybe it was ridiculous for a grown woman to feel the need for approval and respect from an eleven-year-old, but she did.

She smiled happily to herself as she refolded the note and tucked it into an inside pocket of her robes.

She went and threw a handful of floo powder into the orange flames; watching in satisfaction as they turned green. And as she entered them and called out, 'Headmaster's office, Hogwarts!' she made sure to wipe her pleased smile off her face.

After all, she couldn't loose her image as a stern professor, and this meeting was one she definitely wanted to be sharp for.

* * *

**July 8, 1991- **6:55 am, Dungeons; Hogwarts

Professor Severus Snape was rattled. He'd never admit it, of course, but he was.

The day before had not been a good one for him. Ever since agreeing to spy for Albus for the sake of the Light, he'd had to keep in touch with former Death Eaters, preparing for the inevitable day when the Dark Lord would return.

The day before he'd been called to Malfoy Manor on a 'social call', which was really Lucius prattling on for over five hours about 'Mudbloods' and their quest to ruin wizarding society permanently.

After that he hadn't been in the best of moods, and then he'd gone down to Hagrid's cabin to help him with a stray acromantulas. The fact that the rebel had needed to be killed and would provide him with enough valuable venom for three years was a plus- the bite he'd received that had needed an immediate antidote wasn't.

Even though he had complete confidence in his antidote, the moment Hagrid had realized what happened, he'd insisted in his wild but concerned way that Hagrid visit Poppy.

Hagrid was misunderstood in so many ways, and though Severus didn't approve of many of Hagrid's 'pets', he still knew the giant had his rather large heart in the right place, his loyalty was incomparable, and he always meant well.

But all his good intentions had disappeared when he first couldn't find Minerva anywhere, and then when he was told the new occupant of the castle- _Potter._

He knew in his mind that James Potter was dead, and that his offspring weren't the same person that he had been.

But Severus was never good with his emotions, and he still had the hurt, the regret, and the despair from the end of his friendship with Lily and her death not even five years later.

And all those tightly bundled emotions had come undone when he'd set eyes on the boy in the bed in Poppy's domain.

When Severus heard that the other Potter boy was the image of James Potter with Lily's hair color as the only resemblance he had to her, he'd expected the other to look the same. But Harry Potter was anything but, and it had scared and shocked him.

So he'd covered up those unfamiliar feelings with the hate and anger he felt for James Potter.

Merlin, Harry Potter looked so like Lily, but there were subtle yet un-ignorable details that reminded him that Lily had actually had children with Potter. Harry had Potter's black hair, but with subtle undertones of red that were almost invisible, and a bit of Potter's face shape. But his small frame and his nose and stubborn chin reminded Severus completely of Lily. And his eyes- Merlin, his eyes were Lily's staring right out at him in an even more vivid green than even Lily's.

But those eyes had held emotion that Lily's never had- instead of laughter, or passionate anger, or kindness, his eyes held wisdom beyond his years, and grief and sadness. That was, before Severus had put the intense fear he'd later seen into them. The boy's eyes had reminded him of _his_ eyes during his childhood, of his father beating him and his mother for possessing magic while he couldn't.

And Severus had felt fury that Potter's son was bringing out such emotions in him. It wasn't right! He was rid of Potter- he didn't want to be involved with his son in any way!

But when he'd reached out to shake the boy's shoulder and stop his irritating staring, he'd watched the boy loose control and scream. The boy thought he was going to be beaten! Severus felt a fool for not realizing that, as well as a bastard for being his normal self and letting his emotions get the better of him.

He was a fool, for upsetting the boy and being his normal bastard self. And he also was a fool for getting on the wrong side of two formidable witches such as Poppy Pomfrey and Minerva McGonagall.

After hearing Harry's cry, both had rushed into the room and pulled him away. Poppy had pushed him out of the door with a livid warning to stay far away, and Minerva had not even looked at him.

But he knew better than to think it was because she wasn't upset with him- she probably was afraid she'd curse him and upset Albus if she so much as looked in his direction. Besides, she was trying to help the boy who'd fallen unconscious.

Severus might feel like a fool, but he wasn't an idiot. He knew why he'd been called to the Headmaster's office this morning, and he knew Minerva would be there, too.

And while he was not coward, he was relieved that his confrontation with her would occur with the Headmaster there.

Maybe she wouldn't be able to hurt him.

And maybe he was just deluding himself.

He shook his head. Being late wouldn't help matters. He swept out of his rooms in the dungeons of the ancient castle, and headed up the stairs. He would just have to hope that Albus didn't put the boy's safety and happiness above Severus's life.

He really wasn't a coward, he told himself, any self-respecting Slytherin would be looking out for his own skin in this situation.

And anyone sane would be wary of Minerva McGonagall in a pleasant mood, let alone a rage. That was a formidable witch- one worthy of respect and admiration, but still formidable indeed.

* * *

**July 8, 1991- **7:15 am, Headmaster's Office; Hogwarts

Albus Dumbledore resisted the urge to sigh and lay his head on the desk as he surveyed his two Professors over his half-moon glasses.

They were both proud people, excellent Professors, smart, talented, and two of the absolute most stubborn people he had ever encountered.

And that statement covered every one of his one hundred and fifty years.

Minerva was standing in a corner, glaring rather ferociously at Severus, and even Albus was wary of the look the younger man was receiving. Minerva had always been kind to Severus, recognizing him as an outcast when teaching him and trying to help him in any way that she could.

But no one got between a lioness and her cub without consequences, and somehow little Harry Potter (now James) had become Minerva's cub.

He almost smiled at the thought, but stifled it at the thought of what Minerva would do to him if she thought he was getting any amusement out of this little confrontation. Severus wouldn't even notice if he smiled, Albus mused, because he seemed very preoccupied with studying his boots.

Suddenly the exasperation and impatience that Albus had been experiencing earlier turned to pure amusement. It was, after all, the best entertainment to see the resident 'bat' of the dungeons and most feared teacher at Hogwarts revert back to an eleven year old being punished by his Professor with that single look from Minerva.

Albus would be putting this memory into his pensive for some day when he needed entertainment or uplifting. He did that with all his favorite memories- the side effect of them being perfect blackmail material was just a side benefit. Maybe now he could 'convince' Severus to go to muggle London to pick up his next supply of lemon drops!

Some of his joy and laughter must have showed in his eyes or expression, because the glaring/sulking/silence of the last seven minutes and forty-three seconds (Albus had been counting) was broken by Minerva turning suddenly to face the Headmaster.

"Do you find something amusing here, Albus?" she asked in a deceptively calm voice. He knew better- that voice boded trouble. "Because I couldn't think of what might possibly be entertaining in this situation."

"No, no," he replied hurriedly, remembering at the last moment that she probably wouldn't appreciate a 'my dear' tacked on to the end of that statement, "I am sorry to admit that my mind may have wandered at this point; I am very sorry, Minerva. Was there something being discussed?"

He knew there hadn't been any words spoken since Minerva had first glared and Severus, but he figured it was best to tread lightly. Minerva sniffed in disdain.

"No, nothing said, _yet_," she said in an ominous tone. "I'm waiting for Severus to start."

That seemed to be news to the Potions Professor, who looked both surprised and terrified at the same time, before smoothing his features out again.

But he couldn't keep the guilty look off of his face.

"Minerva, Albus, I regret that my emotions got the better of me the other night. It was not my intention to frighten the boy that completely, nor to hurt him in any way. I had just returned from a trying day in the presence of Lucius and an acromuntula," he saw both contain winces at the mention of both 'creatures', "and my control wasn't what it should have been. I assure you it won't happen again."

"I understand Severus," Albus cut in when he saw Minerva open his mouth to deliver what would no doubt be a scathing comment, "But that doesn't help the boy, after all. The past cannot be changed. How do we know that he will feel safe come September for classes, now?"

Severus looked pained at that. "I am sorry, Headmaster. I know that can't change what's been done. He just reminded me of James, but there's just so much of Lily in him too…" he was speaking softly, as if he had forgotten the other people in the room, "and I wanted so badly to be able to hate him for being a Potter, but Lily's eyes and face and stature were hurting that resolve. And then I saw myself in the eyes, from when I was a child, and I was furious that a child of Potter would be able to make me feel anything besides hate. I let my emotions get out of control as I covered the confusion with all the anger and hate I felt, and the boy's staring upset me more- I don't think I even realized he wasn't moving because he was terrified."

Although Severus spoke simply, Albus could tell he was very much affected by what had happened. And he was guilty and regretful. He was a good boy, after all.

Minerva was still frowning, but not as forcefully or angrily. Now she took the seat that Albus had motioned to earlier that she had denied. Albus spoke to both at once, trying to be casual to put them both as more ease.

"I think some of this is beginning to make sense. See, I had a rather curious visitor last night, I'd say a bit after eleven-thirty." He looked at Minerva who frowned. What was that supposed to…"

"Oh, I suppose Mr. Peterson was a bit upset when I kicked him out of my home?"

Albus chuckled. "Oh, more than a bit." Seeing Severus's confused expression he continued, "Mr. Peterson said that his brother wasn't only crying out aloud, but in their minds as well. He was frantic, according to his mother, when Harry called anxiously for him before disappearing in his mind as unconscious. Then when he wasn't allowed to see Harry, understandably, my dear," he hurriedly added when Minerva opened her mouth furiously, "his mother sent him here to speak with me. He explained a certain… talent, I would say, of the boy's. They both seem to be a touch emphatic, though Harry sounds far more sensitive to emotions around him, and to have a far more powerful gift of empathy. I would say his childhood circumstances influenced the ability. Being able to sense harm that way might have saved his life, or at least health, numerous times. Matthew said it is the only real way Harry will trust anyone. From the sound of it, he might be a real empathic with training, able to not only sense emotions, but influence them too."

The other two Professors stared at him with absolute shock, unable to process what they had been told.

Albus grinned happily as he selected another lemon drop to suck on. Yes, that worked quite well. Minerva had stopped glaring and Severus had stopped sulking. And now they would all get along-

"SEVERUS SNAPE! YOU PROJECTED ALL YOUR HATE AND ANGER TOWARDS AN ABUSED EMPHATIC CHILD?"

Okay, maybe there was still a bit more work to be done here…

* * *

**July 8, 1991- **7:45 am, Hallway, North Wing, McGonagall Manor; Scotland

Harry stared, completely enthralled, at the creature staring at him with horror. Since he had fallen to the floor, he was now about the same height as the little thing.

He could tell it was a she from the little white dress and apron she wore, as well as the delicate, white, silk bow perched around one of her large ears.

Those ears were almost the size of half her head, and were now dropping as he large, tennis ball-sized baby blue eyes filled with tears and her small mouth formed an 'O' or surprise. She was wringing her apron in her hands.

Neither occupant of the hall made any move to break the stillness and silence. The poor creature looked terrified, and Harry was still getting over being startled. But he wasn't scared- this little being was putting off only good intentions, and concern and care. As well as a fierce loyalty he didn't fully understand, but it reminded him of the way Matt's mind felt when he was protecting Harry.

It was a good feeling.

"Hello," Harry eventually ventured, "I'm sorry for startling you."

"Oh no, young Master!" the little being cried in a high pitched and frantic voice, "Mippy is being so, so sorry! Mippy frightened young Master, but Mippy was told to watch for young Master and show him to breakfast. Mippy is so awfully sorry."

"It's really okay, I don't blame you," Harry spoke as he pulled himself off the floor, the little creature rushing to help, though the small frame didn't really help the boy much.

"Oh, young Master so kind and generous, just like Mistress."

"Who is your Mistress?" Harry asked, though he had a fair idea. The events of the day before were all very fresh, though he had desperately pushed the dark stranger to the very back of his mind. But he clearly remembered Auntie Minnie wanting him to stay with her. Was this wonderful place McGonagall Manor?

"Mippy's kind and gracious Mistress being Madam McGonagall, young Master."

"Mippy," Harry began hesitantly, "you can just call me Harry. I don't know what I have to do to be a Master, but I think I'm more comfortable with my name…"

"Mippy will call you Master Harry."

Harry opened his mouth to protest the title, but then closed it again in resignation. Whatever Mippy was, she seemed very stubborn and set to her ways. If she was determined to call him Master then there probably wasn't anything he could do about it.

He gave a slight shrug. Besides, at least Master Harry was better than 'young Master'.

He smiled a little shyly at Mippy. "Were you supposed to show me something, Mippy?"

"Oh, yes, Master Harry! Mippy is so sorry Mippy is forgetting! Mistress wanted Master Harry to see some of Mistress's Manor, and then to come eat breakfast. Come, Master Harry!"

Harry laughed at the small creature, feeling more comfortable with her than he had ever felt with another human being. Except Matt, of course.

They had just reached the living room a little bit later. Mippy had pulled Harry quite literally from the Library, saying he'd have plenty of opportunities to peruse it later. He was wondering if he'd actually be allowed to read those magnificent books- it seemed all too good to be true, but he hoped so.

They had viewed the wonderful grounds from all different windows and perspectives, and had finally reached the ground floor. They stopped by the living room to see the family tapestry briefly before going to eat. Harry was wondering how food and mealtimes worked here. While in the Hospital Wing at Hogwarts, he'd gotten actual cooked food, and plenty of it. Auntie Minnie didn't seem like the neglectful type, and he hoped that maybe he'd be allowed some toast and the like today. He was feeling hopeful and content until something happened that scared him senseless.

When the fire roared mightily and turned a vivid green, he promptly forgot everything his brother had told him in the last year, and stumbled backward as a rapidly spinning figure took a misty shape in the flashing flames.

* * *

**_AN: Thank you for reading yet another chapter! Please review- it'll inspire my writing, and I so love reading what people think. I do reply to each review individually- as my other reviewers can testify!_**

**Oh, and reviewers get a preview of the next chapter, once again! It might not relate to the chapter largely, but it'll be a part I find funny, interesting, or intriguing.**

**Again, thank you!**

**-Golden Sun**


	5. Ch 4: Day One, Shopping and Bonding Pt 1

**_AN: Hello everyone! I'm very sorry about not updating yesterday like I was going to- I somehow forgot it was Halloween, and got caught up in the makeup, hair, and doorbell ringing. Until I finally remembered to update, only to find it was late and I was too tired. So, I apologize once again._**

**_I had forgotten something very important that I will remember from now on, but please count this for this chapter and all the previous ones:_**

**Disclaimer: I, Golden Sun, do not claim any ownership of the characters, places, or ideas from Harry Potter. You recognize it, and it most likely belongs to J.K. Rowling, genius that she is. I do, however, own all seven well-worn and well-loved books.**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Also, this chapter is dedicated to Nanettez, my third reviewer. Thank you so much for the thoughtful review you sent me, complete with opinions and thoughts. It really helped to boost my excitement for writing when I read it, and it had so many ideas that my creative mind started spinning! I've also really enjoyed the messages we've shared with more ideas. Many will most likely be used if they haven't already, because talking them through with you helped to cement ideas I wasn't sure about before. Keep reviewing, please! It's good for me and my writing. ;)_**

**_

* * *

_The Love of Family**

**Chapter 4: Day One, Shopping and Bonding Pt 1**

**_

* * *

_**

**July 8, 1991- **8:00 am, Living Room, McGonagall Manor; Scotland

Minerva looked around her living room with satisfaction as she flooed back to her home and steadied herself against the rough magical transportation (honestly, you'd think with magic the bumps could be taken out of such travel methods!).

She suddenly doubled back with her eyes as she caught sight of a pale, small, dark haired boy in the far corner of the room, Mippy tugging gently at his hand.

"Harry?" she questioned softly, and he blushed as he looked up at her.

"Sorry, Auntie Min," he said softly, flinching as if expecting a blow. She sighed. It would take time to cure him of that reaction, and she admitted it pained her to see the boy so timid and scared.

"Come here, Harry." She told him, trying to sound cheery, but also keeping her voice gentle. He slowly left the corner and moved closer to her, holding onto Mippy's hand. "Have you eaten?"

He shook his head slowly, and then seemed to realize that Minerva wasn't angry, or going to react badly to his speaking aloud. "No, Auntie Min. Mippy was showing me the house first. We were about to go eat…"

She smiled at him as he trailed off. "Well then, how about I join you with some tea while you get some food from our excellent chef?"

"Okay," Harry said meekly, and waited for Minerva to exit the room first. She smiled and held out a hand in invitation- knowing that most eleven-year-old boys wouldn't be caught dead holding their guardian's hand, but thinking that with Harry as emotionally scarred as he was, the contact would be necessary, or at least helpful, for him to recover.

He needed to trust her, and from the childhood he had, a little while longer of being dependant on someone other than himself wouldn't hurt.

Harry looked at her hand silently for a moment, debating with himself. She didn't force the issue; she just waited still and quiet for him to choose, letting him know with her body language that he could take her hand or just move through the door on his own.

Slowly, oh so slowly, he reached out and clasped her hand before moving with her to the door.

Minerva beamed.

* * *

**July 8, 1991- **8:35 am, Breakfast 'Nook', McGonagall Manor; Scotland

Minerva smiled fondly as she watched Harry finish his blueberry pancakes and drink his orange juice. She had enjoyed getting him to open up and talk to her on their walk to breakfast, and as he became more comfortable with her he would answer her questions with wordier comments rather than just a 'yes' or 'no'.

However, he still wouldn't talk without her prodding and initiating the conversation.

As he ate his last bite she plopped two vials next to his now empty plate. He looked at them curiously, and then up at her.

She didn't volunteer an explanation, but waited to see if he'd ask on his own what to do with them.

He eventually must have decided that her emotions were pure curiosity and no malice, because he spoke in a soft tone.

"What are those for, Auntie Min?"

She smiled happily. "Those, Harry, are potions that Poppy prescribed for you. Everyday, until she examines you and determines that you are able to thrive on your own, you will take a nutrition potion," she gestured to a small vial of greenish-brown looking potion, "to help you fill you body with the correct vitamins and proteins that you've been deprived of for years, and this," she gestured towards a clear-looking liquid that could have been water, except that is was thicker, "is a potion for your over-all health, such as your fragile immune system, your bones that aren't as strong as they should be, the malnourishment in your past, and your stunted growth. As soon as your body has caught up with the last ten years and can continue normally on it's own, Poppy will let you stop the doses. Until then, I will give you two vials to drink everyday at breakfast and another two at dinner. And you will drink both, no matter how bad they taste, understand? I want you healthy as soon as possible."

She tried to be stern while being quiet as well; she didn't want Harry scared of her, after all. She waited for his response.

"Okay, I understand. What about when we get to school?"

Minerva took a deep breath. She wanted the boy to stay with her when September came around and they returned to the castle, but she would give him the choice to stay with another Professor if he'd rather do that. "When it comes time to return to Hogwarts, I will of course offer you a room in my suite. But if you'd rather stay with another Professor, then I am sure many with rush to accommodate you. How about we focus on the summer for now, hmm? We'll worry about that later, and no matter what, I will be keeping an eye on you and getting you your potions. Alright?"

Harry nodded, and even sent her a small smile. "All right."

"Now then, dear heart, what do you want to do today? I was thinking that we could go shopping for some clothing and toys, if you'd like."

The boy's emerald green eyes went wide with shock. "Clothes and toys?" he whispered, "for me?"  
Silently cursing whatever deity thought it wise to leave the precious, sweet boy in such an abusive environment, Minerva made sure to outwardly calm her face and voice, as well as curb her anger. It wouldn't do for Harry to feel her anger and assume the worst- that reminded her of a conversation they'd need to have sooner or later about that particular gift of his.

"Yes, Harry dear, clothes for you. My friend and I picked up a few outfits, but it won't keep you for long. I was thinking of taking you to a small wizarding village I know of, instead of Diagon Alley. I assume Matthew has told you of the wizarding shopping district where the students all do their school shopping?"

She received a nod to the affirmative, and sighed at the lack of verbal response. Ah well, she couldn't expect him to warm up so soon or all at once. "Well, I thought it best if we leave Diagon Alley until later this summer. While it's a wonderful and amazing place, it's got a lot of hustle and bustle- something I'd rather wait for until you're settled. But we'll go with Matthew and his family to get your supplies- does that sound alright, Harry?"

He nodded again, and at her expectant look expanded with words, "Yes, Auntie Min, that sounds nice. I don't think I'd want to go to Diagon Alley yet anyway if it's like what Matt says, particularly if we're famous now, and all that."

She smiled at his speaking, but the content soon made her frown with thought. At Harry's curious and slightly fearful look she explained, "I'm not upset Harry- quite the opposite, I like hearing you talk- but I was merely thinking. I know you and Matthew don't really need to be disguised for school, seeing as no one really knows what you look like. In all reality, Matthew actually has a similar facial shape, eye shape and color and stature as his adopted sister, Rosie. I probably would think them siblings easily enough, which adds to his cover when people will assume their relation upon meeting him. But I'm worried about you, Harry. While you aren't immediately visible as you parents' son except from someone who knew them well, you do have your mother's especially unique eyes and your father's untamable hair. I was pondering the idea of getting you colored contacts instead of new glasses- because yours aren't even the right prescription, according to Poppy- but I understand if you don't want to cover your wonderful color eyes."

Harry thought for a moment as Minerva held her breath with anticipation. She'd never force him to change his appearance, but she admitted that she would be more comfortable with his eyes different. Changing his hairstyle wouldn't hurt, as well. Both of those could be done in the village she was planning to take him to.

"I think that would be fine, Auntie Min. I like my eyes, but it wouldn't be a permanent change, right?"

"No, it would be removable contacts just like the kinds that muggles have, but more advanced so that you don't always have to stick your hands in your eyes."

She got her first chuckle out of Harry at that, and smiled at him. "Would you like to go now, child?"

"Sure," he quickly drank down both potions, wincing at the tastes but refraining from complaining. "How will we get there?"

"I was considering flooing, but since you've never traveled that way I might just apparate with you. It's still not pleasant the first time, but it's me doing the work instead of you. All that you need to do is grab my arm and hold tight. It helps if you close your eyes."

Looking quite apprehensive, Harry agreed, following her to the ground floor study where she quickly grabbed her moneybag. The moneybag that made Harry gulp.

"Auntie Min?" he questioned softly, causing her to look at him with a kind expression, "I don't have any money for clothes or books, or anything else."

"Oh Harry, I'm your guardian now. It's up to me to provide you with anything you need. It's my duty, but it's also something I'd like to do. It would give me pleasure to be able to provide you with everything you need. Understand?"

Harry still looked confused, but he nodded. Minerva sighed- they'd discuss this further later on. For now she reached out and pulled him close, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. "Hold on," she ordered, and then they were twisting away into darkness.

* * *

**July 8, 1991- **9:15 am, Hidden Creek Village, Wizarding side; Scotland Wilderness

Harry was pleasantly surprised by the quiet, quaint village with almost no commotion, and yet several friendly- and useful-looking shops. He looked around in amazement- according to Auntie Min (who had been talking for the ten minutes they were touring the town) the village was separated into two sections: magical and muggle.

But the most unique part of this village was that it was the only one in Europe where the muggles knew about the strange happenings around them and all about the existence of magic. Seeing as the muggles and wizards had been coexisting in this way for more generations than Dumbledore had been alive (and numerous ones before that- there were rumors the village dated back to the time of the Hogwarts Founders!) there was nothing the Ministry could to about the Stature of Secrecy in relation to this village. It had probably existed like this since before the Stature was created, according to Auntie Min. The muggles weren't telling anyone about magic, and there were much too many people to _obliviate_ them all anyway- even if the corrupt Ministry would condone wiping that many memories for an unlikely threat.

They'd seen the muggle side, and now they were walking to the magical side of the village. Harry was occasionally beaming happily down at a small bag in his hand, containing his first ever bag of sweets! Auntie Min had said she'd get him some magical ones to try later, but he had chocolates and caramels and lemon drops from a muggle sweet shop! He couldn't believe his luck, but as long as things were going his way, he wasn't going to do anything to risk it. So he started opening up more, and talking to Auntie Min, whose smile got bigger and happier as he asked her questions.

"Auntie Min? Why didn't we get clothes in the muggle part of the village? Am I only going to be wearing robes from now on?" Harry frowned- he liked robes well enough, and they were sort of comfortable, and they were something that connected him to his Auntie (she had some beautiful robes at her Manor, he'd seen her wearing some in the family pictures around the house).

But he liked wearing jeans and t-shirts as well, and found them more familiar.

Auntie Min must have gleaned some of his thoughts from his facial expression, because she chuckled at him. Not meanly, like the boys at the orphanage would when he made a mistake and would be punished, but kindly and fondly, like she genuinely found the questions amusing.

"No, dear, you won't have to wear robes all the time. Even at Hogwarts in the privacy of your rooms and on weekends you will have the freedom to wear whatever you find most comfortable."

Harry relaxed with relief when hearing that, causing Auntie Min to smile again.

"Then why did we leave without getting clothing?" a part of Harry was terrified to hear him questioning Auntie Min about this, especially when he didn't need more clothes than what she'd already kindly given him- what if she didn't like his attitude and assumption? But the part of Harry that held his instincts was convinced that she'd never get upset at him for a simple question, and she'd never hurt him, ever. That part was backed up by her emotions- pure and honest, with some kind amusement and curiosity. So Harry trusted his instincts in this.

"We didn't get the clothing in the muggle shops for one reason, really, though I suppose we could've." Auntie Min's voice had taken on a knowledgeable tone that might seem bossy to some, but Harry recognized it as her 'teaching voice' from school, most likely, and he enjoyed listening to her and learning new things (like when she'd told him about how apparation worked after they'd arrived. Harry decided that it was a fun way to learn things.)

"See, even though many wizards think muggles and their items inferior, the fact is that many still admire muggles and their products, even if they know nothing of their world. And with so many muggle borns entering our world every year, the styles and customs have been integrated as well. Because of this, many wizarding shopping districts like this one, Diagon Alley, and even recently Hogsmede, I think," Harry nodded at this, as she'd told him a few minutes ago about Hogsmede, the only full-wizarding village around. That's when she was explaining that this one was an integrated magical and muggle town in comparision, "now have stores with muggle styles. The only difference is that they can be a bit more expensive because of the magic involved in the making. I suppose I could buy you a pair of pants from a muggle shop and then charm them to be more durable, less likely to rip, and to grow with you up to three inches in height and several months worth of weight, but it would take much of my time and effort. In a magical shop with muggle clothing, they will put any enchantments such as those and additional ones on for a little extra charge. Because you are a growing boy and I hope to see you getting quickly up to a more reasonable weight and height, I thought this would be more sensible."

And as Harry nodded she gripped his shoulder and led him into a small shop on their right. This wouldn't be a big deal, Harry thought. And it would be nice to have some clothing that fit him.

* * *

**Two hours later** Harry took back that opinion as he realized that all Matt had told him about girls and shopping (from his mother and Rosie's excursions) was absolutely true. While Auntie Min hadn't been fanatic as Harry heard some girls could be, she was particular about what she wanted for him, knew exactly how she wanted it to fit him, and most scarily of all, wanted _a lot_ for him.

Luckily, after putting on a style and having the sales assistant use her wand to size it to him, they only had to cast a charm on anything else of the same style instead of trying each item on.

Harry now had five pairs of jeans in three different styles and fits, two pairs of slacks for nicer occasions (she said those could be worn under dress robes as well, though he had no idea where he'd wear dress robes _to_), and several pairs of sweat pants for sleeping or lounging on lazy days around the Manor. They'd also chosen five pairs of shorts for the rest of the summer heat, and seeing as they were paying for room for growth, Auntie Min said she hoped they'd fit him next summer as well.

They'd gotten him a whole selection of t-shirts and polo shirts in prints and colors that they agreed on- and a whole batch of warmer clothing for the winter ('I don't want to have to do this later, and once school starts I won't have the time!' was Auntie Min's explanation). They had several long sleeved shirts, a few button downs to go with the slacks, some flannel ones for comfort over a t-shirt, and some nice, warm sweaters for Hogwart's frigid weather.

Of course they'd gone through the undergarment department (that was embarrassing!) and after that they'd continued so that he now had new trainers, nice dress shoes, boots, and a pair of comfort slip-ins. They'd gotten him a light jacket for fall, and a heavy one for winter. Things like scarves and hats Auntie Min had decided to owl order closer to the cold months. Lastly they got pajamas and decided to leave all wizarding clothing like robes and cloaks until their big trip to Diagon Alley. Auntie Min said they wouldn't be doing anything during the summer that would require formal wizarding dress anyway.

Now they were finally leaving, and Harry was tired and hungry. He wasn't used to this much excitement at once, since he didn't count working and chores as excitement. Although that was tiring too. He wondered if he could ask for something to eat, but wasn't sure how Auntie Min would take that request.

He reached out towards her emotions and felt that while she was tired, she was in a good mood and quite satisfied- probably from all that they'd bought. Harry had gasped at the cost and immediately protested, but Auntie Min had given him a look that had promptly shut him up. Apparently she had a lot of money to spend, and for some unfathomable reason wanted to spend it on him.

"Auntie Min?" he ventured.

"Yes dear?"

"Can we get something to eat, maybe? It's just been a while since breakfast at the Manor this morning, and apparently shopping makes me hungry."

She laughed cheerily, and Harry relaxed when it was confirmed that she wasn't angry. "Of course, Harry. I forgot that one of the health potions would increase your appetite as well, forgive me. I know of a charming restaurant near here, but can you wait twenty minutes? Because we are right at the eye care store now, and it would be nice to get your contacts and a new pair of glasses first."

Harry thought for a moment. It would be nice to get the visit out of the way, and he could wait a bit for lunch. Auntie Min had asked nicely and made it seem like it was his decision, but he could tell she'd like to stop here first. It wouldn't hurt to do this for her.

"Okay, let's stop here now."

"Okay, sounds good," she agreed, and Harry followed her into the shop directly in front of them.

It was small space, with a few racks of different style glasses with metal or plastic frames, a big mirror against one wall, and a swivel chair sitting in front of the mirror. A small desk was positioned near the back of the store, with a door behind it. It was through that door that a small, slightly round, but cheerfully smiling woman came bustling through.

She beamed even wider when she saw Auntie Min, and Harry reached out to feel that this woman was all joy and kindness. He doubted there was a mean bone in her body.

"Minerva! How are you, darling? I haven't seen you in a few months- are the new frames not to your liking?"  
"No, no, I love them," Auntie Min placated the woman, and Harry watched with curiosity as his Aunt embraced the woman lightly- they were obviously good friends. "It's not me I'm here for. This is my ward and adopted nephew, Harry, and I'd like to get him fitted for a new pair of glasses and a pair of colored contacts."

Harry smiled shyly as the woman turned to look at him, happy at Auntie Min's first introduction of him as family. It made him happier than he would've thought before actually hearing it.

"Harry," Auntie Min continued, "This is Madam Melody, an old friend of mine from when we medi-witches together in a war years ago, before your or your parents time. She's a great friend and excellent at what she does here in her shop."

Harry watched as the woman blushed at the praise. He filed the information about Auntie Min's past away for future thought. There was probably a lot he didn't know about his guardian.

"Really Minerva, there is no need to fluster me. It's nice to meet you, young man." She turned and held out her hand, which Harry hesitantly took to shake. Auntie Min smiled proudly at him.

"It's very nice to meet you too, Madam Melody."

"Oh child!" she laughed, "no need for formality here! Call me Melody. Now," she studied him thoughtfully, "some thin, metal frames are the way to go with your face shape, and I'll need to get your prescription, of course. But why do you want the contacts colored? I understand the lure of contacts, but surely you don't want to hide such beautiful eyes? They are quite unique, and it would be a shame to cover them."

"Melody, I trust I will have your complete confidence at this?" Minerva asked sternly, and Melody nodded immediately with her curiosity evident, "This boy is Harry Potter, and as you know," she said to Melody's gasp, "he is rather well-known in our world. He'd not had a good past few years, and I don't want him to be recognized at school. Surely you recognize the eyes, Mel, and you only met Lily once!"

Now Melody peered into Harry's eyes, causing him to scoot a tiny bit closer to Minerva. But Melody only smiled.

"Yes, now I do see it; it only took a moment because as you said, I only met Lily once. Beautiful eyes, but I understand your reasoning completely; I think it's a very smart idea. Now Harry, come sit in my chair, here."

Harry sat in the swivel chair facing the mirror and watched with interest as she waved her wand over his head a couple of times, and then as she took his glasses and waved her wand over them as well.

"Minerva!" she exclaimed suddenly, "Where did the poor boy get these horrid lenses? They aren't even closely related to his prescription!"

"That's not important Melody," Auntie Min evaded the question, "what is important is getting is actual prescription for us, please? I'd like to pick out frames."

Melody huffed a bit, but easily complied. Within ten minutes Harry had a pair of small, black, square-ish metal frames perched on his nose, with the correct prescription for his eyes enchanted to the lenses with a bit of room for them to adjust if his eyes got any worse. Too much and he'd have to replace them, though.

"Wow," he breathed out, seeing the world clearly for the first time, "I guess I didn't know I couldn't see well before because I didn't know what it _should_ look like."

"I would assume that's a correct assumption, Harry. Do you like them?"

"Oh yes! Very much, and I can see so well, now!"

"Good," she laughed, "Now then, do you have a preference for eye color? We should pick the contacts so we can get you some food."

Harry thought for a moment. He could choose the same color as Matt, but would that be too obvious when they were together? And didn't Matt have his dad's eyes? He looked up at Auntie Min- she had very pretty eyes, greenish, but much darker than his, bordering on a hazel (like Matt's), with brown around the middle.

"How about a hazel color, kinda like Matt's, but darker like yours?" he asked timidly. Auntie Min thought for a moment, studying his face.

"Yes, I think that would look nice on you. Close enough to your real color to look attractive, but as long as we stay away from Matt's actual coloring you shouldn't have a problem with people comparing you to James. The shape of your eyes is also Lily's, but no one would connect hazel to Lily… Melody!" she called the witch in from the back room where they had heard her puttering, and five minutes later Harry was outfitted with his brand new contacts.

They had decided on a color, but with a password-activated charm to turn them clear incase he decided he wanted contacts when he was in his normal appearance. The clear look emphasized the bright emerald color nicely, according to Melody, in a way the glasses couldn't. He appreciated the thought of that idea, as he decided he liked contacts but he also liked is natural green eyes. The contacts also had an additional function for better night vision, though not perfect in any respect, and he found that magical contacts didn't need to be removed and cleaned. He could keep them in indefinitely if he liked, which would be nice. He might wear the glasses sometimes for comfort and in the evenings in the Manor, as he was used to wearing glasses so they were familiar, but the contacts staying in permanently would decrease the chance of someone at school seeing his real eye color. Especially when he moved into a dorm where there would be a much larger chance of discovery. He also noticed that the perfectly clear vision was the same with the contacts as with the glasses, and they would also allow a little room to adjust to any worsening vision. He smiled up at Auntie Min after they'd paid and left the shop.

"Thank you so much! This is terrific, being able to see so well now!"

"I'm glad you like them, Harry. Now, how about we go find some lunch, hmm?"

Harry nodded eagerly in agreement, and they walked off to a small café on the corner of the street.

* * *

**_AN: Thank you so much for reading! It wasn't my longest chapter, but seeing as I posted midweek last week, it was the best I could do and still have it edited for minimum spelling and grammar errors. It might not have been majorly exciting, but I hope that everyone liked the Minerva and Harry interactions. _**

**_I'll be updating in about a week, so keep the reviews coming! I love getting any feedback, especially opinions and comments, though even one word makes me very happy. I respond to all comments, as my regular reviewers know, and I'll often ask questions and ask for opinions of things I'm thinking about. So please, please review! I almost don't care that I sound like I'm begging..._**

**_Oh, and reviewers this week will get a quick preview from the next chapter- That will be lunch and fun shopping (such as books, toys, and maybe a broom! Minerva loves Quidditch, after all, I think she'd approve) and maybe some Matt at the end, if I don't overdo the shopping._**

**Thank you again. You all inspire me to write every week. So, thanks.**

**-Golden Sun **


	6. Ch 5: Day One, Pt 2 and a twin brother!

**_AN: Hello all! _**

**_First of all, let me give my most sincere apologies for not updating last week. I have no excuses, though I despise excuses anyway, though I'll say I was stuck on a scene and it impeded my working on the rest. Now, however, I'm rolling again. As a way to make it up to all of my loyal readers and reviewers, if I get enough response from this chapter I'll post mid-week in addition to next Sunday!_**

**_I hope this chapter lives up to itself, seeing as how late it is. I made sure it was a respectable length (over 5,000 words) because of it's delay._**

**_Again, here is something very important:_**

**Disclaimer: I, Golden Sun, do not claim any ownership of the characters, places, or ideas from Harry Potter. You recognize it, and it most likely belongs to J.K. Rowling, genius that she is. I do, however, own all seven well-worn and well-loved books.**

**

* * *

**

**_And this chapter is donated to Books101 and Lollypops101, two sister who have been invaluable with their help and support. Thank you so much for pointing things out in your reviews, offering advice and opinions, and answering my oftentimes confusing questions. It really helps me write when I can talk things out with people who have no attachments to certain plot parts, and the like. So again, thank you and keep reading and reviewing!_**

_

* * *

_**The Love of Family**

**Chapter 5: Day One, Shopping and Bonding Pt 2 (and a twin brother!)**

**

* * *

**

**_Tips for reading:_**

Narration

"Speaking"

_Thoughts_

'_Mental Twin Conversations'_

_

* * *

_

**July 8, 1991- **1:00 pm, Hidden Creek Village, Wizarding Side; Scotland Wilderness

Harry and Minerva had just finished their lunch and were now meandering around the square in the village. Minerva looked down at her young charge, who looked much younger than his actual age because of his unhealthy past.

She smiled. "Harry dear, how would you like to look at books, or maybe a broomstick? I think you'd like flying, seeing as your father was a natural flyer who was most comfortable in the air, and my home has plenty of room for practicing."

Harry looked up at her with wide eyes. "I forget if Matt mentioned anything about flying with magic- how does it work? Is it hard? My dad used to do it?" it was the most excitement she'd gotten out of him all day, and his eyes lit up with curiosity as she noticed a love of learning that rivaled her own.

Minerva blinked, though, surprised. She supposed she shouldn't be, but Harry had been very knowledgeable about the more fun and simple aspects of magic without her explanation before. But Rosie Peterson hadn't shown much interest in Quidditch the year before, so it was possible Matthew hadn't learned much about flying either. He had never been to Hogwarts himself, after all. And Harry had gotten all of his previous information from his brother.

She started to explain. "People with magic fly with broomsticks primarily, though there have been other less common ways known to be used before. It's quite easy for some people, though others require more practice, and some are never comfortable in the air no matter how long they try. I suspect both you and your brother will be quite at home in the air, so I was going to offer to buy you both broomsticks. Matthew's can be an early birthday present. I happen to really enjoy flying myself, and would be happy to instruct you both. I don't get enough time to fly in recent years."

She sighed nostalgically. She used to be found in the air in all of her free time, once upon a time. However, now as a teacher, responsible adult, Head of House, and Deputy Headmistress, she had no free time and it wasn't proper to fly on the Hogwarts Pitch. In fact, she sometimes thought because of that, her students didn't know their teachers _could _fly. _They probably thought that it was a 'modern', 'teenage' thing_, she thought ruefully. She was once the star Chaser on her house team, leading her team to the cup six years running.

The boy's eyes, to her amusement, got even wider with that information. It blew memories out of her mind as she watched him with pleasure growing inside of her. She loved seeing him happy, after his past. "Flying on broomsticks? Like the witches in stories? I'd love to learn!" he had a true smile now, and his eyes were lit up and glowing with excitement. "Where do we get a broom? When can I try it? It there racing and stuff, or is it only for fun?"

Minerva laughed at his enthusiasm and took his hand, leading him around the corner. She smiled again as he didn't even protest, but loosened up truly for the first time since she'd met him, and bounced along beside her like a true eleven-year-old boy should.

As she led him to the Quidditch store, which while not as large and well stocked as Quality Quidditch in the Alley would at least have the new models of brooms and maybe even a practice snitch, she started to explain to him about Quidditch and the joy of flying.

Harry looked like he'd be knocked out of the air by a Quaffle instead of catching it, but he had the perfect build for a Seeker. And Minerva McGonagall was nothing if not an avid Quidditch fan and player and knew what she was talking about. Just ask Severus Snape: the hexes from her to him after the Slytherin Team won the Quidditch cup the last several years could prove her point.

An hour later showed Minerva and Harry leaving the shop with two 'Nimbus Two-Thousands' and one practice Golden Snitch. Minerva was smirking with satisfaction. After all, it hadn't been necessary to buy two of the newest brooms on the market, but she expected that Harry and Matthew would be very good flyers and it would be most fun for her to teach them on good brooms. And they had also had the exact snitch she wanted for Harry! It could be set to eventually play at the speed and level of a real game snitch, but it also had beginner, intermediate and advance levels before that which would vary in speed and difficulty for training and practice.

So she was very happy with the outcome of their trip. Harry, however, looked like he was still in shock.

"Auntie Min?" he asked quietly. She looked questioningly down at the quiet boy. He looked very different now with hazel eyes, but they suited him, somehow.

"Yes dear?"

"Why did you spend so much on me and Matt? I really didn't need this broom, and neither does Matt, I bet. I mean, I love it and I'm really, really excited, but it was so much money, and you don't even really know me, and-" But Minerva cut him off, not needing to hear anymore or watch the boy work himself into a panic.

"Harry, I got you and your brother those brooms for several reasons. Mostly because it is not difficult for me to spend that much money, and because I want you to have that broom. I owe you both many birthday and Christmas presents, even if you don't agree," she added as his mouth opened, "because if I had known where you were growing up, you would have gotten them every year. The other reason is a little selfish, but it is more fun to teach flying on good brooms, and I love to fly. I want to be able to teach you on a broom as good as mine. Mine was bought last year, a Nimbus One-Thousand and Fifty, but it's _almost_ as good as yours."

She smiled at him. She realized she had smiled more this summer so far with one little boy than she did during the entire year with one class.

"I did it because I wanted to, and because you deserve a nice broom. And Matthew's will be his birthday present. Okay?"

"Okay," Harry said meekly, but he sent her a small, genuine smile that made her heart want to burst with happiness.

She just smiled wider. "How about we go to the bookstore, hmm? I'd bet you'd like some books to put on that shelf in your room?"

Wide, hazel eyes looked up at her. "Really? I can pick my own? Do wizards have novels? Are they expensive? What kinds do they have? What are magical fantasies like if they live in that kind of world already? Do they have history books? Because I was wondering…" she laughed, thrilled to find a lover of books like herself, and looking forward to introducing the child to the marvelous store this village boasted. It didn't have as many textbooks as the Alley, but many more muggle novels and wizarding fiction and nonfiction.

And as Harry chattered away acting for the very first time like the young child he was, Minerva smiled happily and took his hand to lead him to the bookstore. And he didn't even react, except to clutch tighter to her fingers.

* * *

**July 8, 1991- **4:00 pm, Harry's Room, North wing, McGonagall Manor; Scotland

Harry knew he was grinning widely as he sat on the plush carpeting in the middle of his room, but he couldn't stop no matter how hard he tried. A part of him was saying that this was too good to be true, but the other part was reminding him that he'd always known this kind of life was possible. Look at Matt, after all. Come to think of it, that part of him sounded like his brother, too.

_I guess I just never thought this kind of life was possible for _me_ even if it was for someone else._

To Harry's complete surprise, an actual voice answered his thought. Well, an actual _mental_ voice.

_'Hey Ry! You're at Auntie Min's place, now? I've been waiting to talk to you till you got home. How was your day?'_

_ 'Hey Matty!'_ Harry was thrilled to hear from his twin- no day seemed complete without Matt there to talk to. _'My day was really good, besides having to try on all those clothes.'_

The clothes trying-on really wasn't fun, but seeing as how Matt was in his head and knew him as well as he knew himself, he knew Harry had actually enjoyed something so new that it was actually exciting in an odd way. He didn't mention anything, though, to Harry's relief.

_'I'm glad you had a good time! What did you end up getting?'_

_ 'Besides a boatload of clothes, more than I've ever _seen_ in my life, much less _worn_, Auntie Min brought me to the Quidditch shop. You know, broomsticks and such?'_

_ 'Yeah, Rosie mentioned something, but she didn't really say much. She said that she didn't like it.'_

_ 'Well get this- apparently our dad, James, was amazing at Quidditch! He played on his house team and won every time, according to Auntie. So she thinks we'll be good at it too, and seeing as she likes to play, she got me a broom and said she'll teach us!'_

Matt was almost jumping with excitement as he wiggled in his seat, and Harry thought it was a good thing no one else was in the living room where his twin was sitting and reading a book. _'Matty, you're going to have to work on your physical reactions when we talk. That will be really awkward for your friends at school, if you suddenly laugh or fidget when they're doing work, or eating, or something.'_

_ 'Yeah, yeah, whatever.'_ Matt dismissed Harry's concerns in his excitement,_ 'I can't believe Auntie Min will teach us to fly! It'll be fun to learn about our birth parents from her, even if my mum and dad _are_ my parents now. Ry, it doesn't bother you that I call them mum and dad even though we share different birth parents, does it? I mean, I call them my _birth_ parents, but you call James and Lily mum and dad. It's just something that Rosie brought up the other day, and I was worrying…'_

_ 'No Matty, not at all. It's just been that way forever, hasn't it? It's not like we really talked much before you were adopted- it was more just comforting each other. And then Anna and Rich were your mum and dad, and it seemed natural. I would probably have called different people mum and dad had I ever found a family. We didn't know anything about Lily and James Potter at that point anyway!'_

Matt seemed to let out a sigh of relief, if one could do that mentally. _'I'm glad you're not upset.'_

_ 'I couldn't be upset with you, you know. It's too hard- like being mad at myself.'_

Matt chuckled, _'I understand; it's the same with me.'_

_ 'Oh, I forgot!' _Harry exclaimed, _'Auntie Min was going to floo call your mom now, but I was going to ask you anyway if you could come over for dinner and a couple of hours after? Auntie Min wants me to go to sleep early-ish, but I really wanted to see you. We haven't been together in person with me conscious in years!'_

_ 'Really? Yes! I've been waiting and waiting! They kept saying you were sleeping, or recovering, or couldn't have visitors! Let me ask mum, and I'll be over soon!'_

_ 'Great! Can't wait to see you, Matty!'_

_

* * *

_

**July 8, 1991- **4:30 pm, Living Room, McGonagall Manor; Scotland

Harry was bouncing on the soles of his feet, waiting anxiously for the fire to roar and turn green- previously scary to him, it now would symbolize that his twin was coming through to see him for the first time in years (that Harry would be awake for, that is).

And then there it was- a flash of bright green and a shape taking form in the flames, steadily moving closer to Harry.

And then there was a boy stepping out of the brick fireplace, clambering awkwardly down onto the rug, and looking up at Harry.

Bright hazel eyes met ones just like them but with more green and a hint of brown, and suddenly both boys broke into identical grins.

The differences were emphasized with both standing next to each other: Matt was taller, either by genetics or because of Harry's malnutrition, but he was; Harry's stature was slimmer and leaner, and would stay that way even with proper meals; Harry's eyes were greener even with the contacts; Harry's hair was nowhere near as unmanageable as Matt's, and was a midnight black to Matt's auburn red; Matt's nose was a little longer and wider than Harry's.

But both had the slightly crooked grin that went up on the left that had made James such a teenage heartbreaker at school, and both their eyes twinkled with joy and excitement in the same way Lily's always had when faced with something that she was looking forward to.

And both didn't even notice the differences as they leapt forward to embrace the other.

_'Matty!'_ Harry cried silently into their minds.

And Matt responded, _'I'm here, Ry. We're here; together.'_

_

* * *

_

**July 8, 1991-** 6:00 pm, Harry's Room, North Wing, McGonagall Manor; Scotland

Harry ginned widely yet again as he yet again sat on the plush, gold carpet in his bedroom, but he couldn't help it this time, either. He was just so happy, sitting, talking, and just hanging out with his brother for the first time either of them could remember. After Matt had gotten to the Manor, Auntie Min had immediately come in to call Matt's house through the floo and assure his mother that he'd arrived safely.

Apparently she'd told Matt to call upon his arrival, but had assumed (correctly) that he'd forget when he saw Harry. Hence the comment to Auntie Min in their earlier conversation, saying that anytime that Matt flooed over she'd like a call to tell her he didn't fall out of the wrong fireplace, or something.

As a muggle, she had said, she assumed she had the right to worry.

Auntie Min had said that even more than that, as a mother she had the right to worry.

After Anna had been appeased of Matt's safety, they boys had shouted a hello and goodbye to Auntie Min as they raced up the large staircase towards Harry's room. The small, dark-headed boy had pointed to various doors and windows with hurried explanations of areas of interest, but was too excited to show Matt anything in detail until they'd seen his room.

_His room._ This was the first time Harry had had anything to show, or anyone to show it to.

And it hadn't been disappointing. Matt had been just as amazed by Harry's room as Harry himself had been when he'd first woken up there. They boys had sat on the huge, soft bed for a while together, simply talking about their summers, their lives, how things had changed for the better, and how difficult Hogwarts would be in terms of their relationship.

"You know," Matt had said, "We went years and years talking only at night and never seeing each other. This won't be much different, will it? Except we'll sometimes get to see each other during the day as well."

Harry had disagreed. "But now I'll know what it's like seeing and talking to you everyday and I'll know what I'm missing."

But both boys agreed that it was for the best, no matter how difficult it would be.

"You know," Matt said thoughtfully after that, studying his twin's face, "I know I haven't seen you in years, but something's different, isn't it?"

"Yeah," Harry had laughed lightly, "A bit. I got contacts instead of glasses, though I got some of those too, and these are colored." He then concentrated hard on clearness as he touched his closed eyelid, and thought _clear_. He had opened his eyes and Matt gasped, so Harry had assumed it had worked and that his eyes were emerald green again.

"The sales woman said this way it would be easy to see my real color, which I like, but Auntie Min thought the greenish hazel color would work to disguise me a bit. I guess mum's eyes were really distinctive." He had shrugged a little before quickly changing the contacts back to colored.

"And my hairs different," he had announced to his brother with a small grin.

Matt had studied him. "How? You've always had black hair, right?" while the boys knew each other mentally better than they might know themselves, the only descriptions of physical appearance had been ones they'd given the other, any memories they might have shared that had included them looking in a mirror (not many), or some memories of their baby years (though those were fuzzy and they had changed a lot from their baby selves)

"Yeah, but it used to be shorter, like yours, and really messy. Though _not_ as much as yours," he had said smilingly, teasingly ruffling Matt's nest of red tangles as the boy grinned ruefully, "But Auntie Min said it was a lot like dad's, and I guess magical hair places don't just cut, color and style hair, but grow it too." Harry had fingered his hair, which was now grown to where it almost brushed his shoulders and pulled casually back into a low tail very easily.

"Like this it's easier to take care of and it's nothing like dad's. Auntie Min said the texture and wave look like mum's, actually. It's also nothing like what I've had my whole life, and I like that things are different physically now. My hair's just another thing separating me from that _place_." He had spit the word out with such venom that Matt had sent him a mental nudge of calmness to steady out the bitterness, anger, sadness, and hurt.

"I know, Ry." He had said softly, "And I really like the hair. It suites you." And so it did. As the hair stylist had said, it emphasized his sharp cheekbones and drew attention to his eyes and longish face. He had some shorter bits that were like bangs, to cover up his scar in the event that whatever method Auntie Min came up with for that purpose not work. Or even for when he was in his normal appearance- he still didn't like his forehead and scar visible then either, even if people already knew who he was.

Finally after an hour of talking, they had realized that Harry's shopping bags had yet to be unpacked. And because even though it was _shopping_, it _was_ Harry's first trip of the kind, they had decided to empty Harry's bags together instead of waiting for the elves to do it.

The topics moved from subject to subject smoothly, nothing at all awkward despite it being their first time together like this in memory. Matt actually was interested in Harry's new clothes after hearing that they had enchantments on them, and the time putting them into the new wardrobe was spent coming up with the most absurd and silly charms that could be put on clothes, such as singing ones, ones that would magnetically pull towards certain colors, and ones that would make the sleeves of the shirts taste like chocolate when sucked on.

That was a favorite.

But after those were gone and put away, there was only a couple of bags left. Harry was most excited about these, as his broomstick had been put into the shed already so he couldn't show Matt. Otherwise that would have been the most exciting. (Besides, Auntie Min had said that Matt's was to be a surprise, and Harry wouldn't want to learn to fly without Matt learning as well. So it was really for the best that his broomstick had been put away.)

These bags were full of books from the store he'd visited, and though Matt didn't love reading as much as Harry who had found a refreshing comfort in books all his life, he also had a fondness for them because of his brother.

"Look, Matty!" Harry exclaimed, "It's a history of Quidditch! Remember I was telling you about it?"  
The boys had discovered that while Matt was well informed about a lot of the magical world, the game played on broomsticks was not part of his knowledge, as proven by their mental conversation earlier. They attributed that to the fact that, "Rosie was terrible at flying, so she probably didn't want to admit to her awful skills by lingering too long on the subject," at least, according to Matt.

"Really? Does it say when it was started? And what players get hurt the most? You said Auntie Min wants to teach you Seeker, but I don't want those big, black things to knock you off your broom when you're so high up." Matt sounded uncertain, and Harry smiled a little at him.

"Lots of people play Quidditch, and it's allowed to be played at a school, so I'm sure it's safe enough. 'Sides, I won't be allowed to try out until second year, that is, if I decide to play at all. I haven't even been flying yet, so I don't know if I'm any good. And I might just decide to fly for fun instead of playing on a team. You know I don't like attention…"

"Yeah, I know. But this kind of attention is different than us being famous for something we couldn't control, or getting attention for doing chores badly," noticing his brother's wince, Matt quickly moved on, "or for doing accidental magic. This would be people watching you play, but also watching both teams as a whole. You know?"

"Yeah, I know. But it's really not worth debating right now, cuz like I said, I don't even know if I'll like it."

"Not like it?" Matt laughed, "This is the most excited I've ever seen you about something. I think you'll love it."

Harry laughed a bit too. "Yeah, I think I will." He admitted, "Anyway, look at this Transfiguration book. Auntie Min wants me ready for her class, she said, so she picked up a couple for me. I guess this is a beginning book that a lot of magical families will sometimes buy if they want to tutor their kids early with the theory or if they get their wands a bit early, or something. It looks really interesting. I was looking at all the books she got, and unlike defense (which seems really neat) or Charms (which seems really useful) Transfiguration doesn't use incantations, exactly. While all magic, according to the theory book, uses intent, Transfiguration uses it the most. You need to concentrate and _imagine_ the object changing, and focus that intent through your wand, somehow. I don't really get it, yet, but I assume it'll be easier to understand when actually using a wand."

Matt just stared at his brother for a minute, mouth gaping. Then at Harry's confused look he snapped his mouth shut and shook his head slowly with a fond chuckle.

"Ry, you really amaze me. You just got these books today and you have already read most of them, haven't you?"

"Well," Harry said sheepishly, "Not most, just some. And that's just skimming, too. I haven't actually _read_ them, or anything."

"Ah, same difference. Did you get any fun books, or just texts and such?"

"Hey!" Harry was indignant, "those are fun! And the history ones and just are like storybooks!"

Matt just looked at him silently. One thing about being in each other's head for years: you always know what the other means, so pretending you don't doesn't work.

"Yeah, yeah. I know what you meant." Harry admitted in a mutter, "and yes, I got some others. Some tales that muggles know, like King Arthur and Merlin, actually were real people and stories, once." To Matt's astonished and amazed look, " Yeah I know- I was surprised too. So they're kinda like history, but also fairy tales used to put kids to sleep with. I got a couple of books about Merlin alone, too. He's the one who modernized magic."

"Modernized?" Matt questioned.

"Yeah, before wizards used to do only wandless magic, or what we know it as, so only really powerful wizards commonly did everyday magics. Others used potions or rituals or other methods for their power. Merlin made a staff that the common wand is now based off of, and that's what made it possible for others to focus and center their power to use it easily. Although Merlin did that for others benefits- he could do wandless magic really easily. I want to learn wandless magic," Harry informed his brother, who was listening avidly to the now interesting topic, with a wistful sigh, "because I think it would be really interesting and totally useful. Besides," he said, reaching over for a red and brown leather bound book, "in this book about old, pureblood families, it says the Potters are some of the oldest in Brittan that there are. And the older the family line, the more likely the power for wandless magic. But the ability can also just come for extraordinarily gifted witches or wizards, muggle borns included."

Matt was still listening with attention. "So some of those stories are real?" he asked, going back to the previous topic. Harry didn't mind- he knew his brother had different interests, and might not find the academics as fascinating as Harry would.

"Yeah, I don't know how much, though. Like I don't know if there was ever a sword and a stone. But I bet one of these books," he gestured at the ones he'd put in the 'history' section of his bookcase, "will tell me."

Matt just grinned at his brother's enthusiasm. While he might not enjoy reading all that much, he loved seeing Harry so excited and seeing his eyes light up with happiness.

"And did you know," Harry told Matt here, "That some books like _The Hobbit_ and _The Lord of the Rings_ and _Alice in Wonderland_ were written by wizards? They were adapted a bit for muggle publication, and some parts are what wizards _wish_ could be accomplished by magic but isn't really possible, but they were originally written for the magical public!"

"Wow, really?" Matt thought about that for a minute. "Actually, it kinda makes sense. I always thought that Lewis Carroll was pretty crazy for what he came up with, but with magic being real he's just a little crazy."

Harry laughed. "With what I've seen so far, I think most magical people have a little crazy in them."

The boys continued to laugh and look through the books, basking in the feeling of being together at last, until the house elf Kippy came to inform them that "Mistress is wanting young Masters to know dinner is ready, she is," and they went down for a feast in honor of their first afternoon together.

* * *

**July 8, 1991- **9:30 pm, Living Room, McGonagall Manor; Scotland

"Does he have to go, Auntie Min?" Harry asked with a whine to his voice, "There's plenty of space in my room for both of us! He can share the bed, and we promise not to make a mess."

As much as she was glad Harry was comfortable enough to argue with her, Minerva mused, she didn't think she particularly liked the pleading side of him. She didn't want him to be so sad and disappointed, but she'd stick by her decision lest it set a bad precedent and make him think he'd be allowed to get away with anything in the future.

"No, Harry. I'm sorry, but he needs to go home now. We told his mother that he'd be home by nine-thirty, and if he's not then she might be hesitant about letting him come back again. Besides," she added quickly upon seeing Matthew open his mouth with, she was sure, a persuasive argument to rival one of James Potter's on a good day, "you need sleep to keep recovering and you promised you'd go to bed at a reasonable time. We both know that wouldn't happen with even the best intentions at a slumber party. I want you almost back by full health by mid-August. Remember, I return to the School early as Deputy Headmistress."

"Yes, Auntie Min," Harry sighed, and she allowed herself a small smirk. _Victory!_ She knew the bit about her being concerned for his health would win it, as Harry still wasn't used to anyone caring about him and he seemed to like seeing her in that position. And she had meant it truthfully- the sooner he was healthy, the happier she'd be. Harry turned then to Matthew, and Minerva could tell they were having a 'mind-talk' conversation, as she and Anna Peterson had dubbed the method of speaking. She turned away a little to give them privacy as they hugged goodbye.

"Ready Matthew?" she asked kindly, and the redhead looked up at her. She almost sighed again at how much he looked like James, since she knew what to look for, though it wasn't blatantly obvious. And he shared so many traits with Harry, too, such as the tilt of their heads slightly to the left as they looked up at her, their stances as both slouched with sadness and disappointment, their broad foreheads under Matthew's red mess and Harry's black bangs, and their identical pouts as their lower lips jutted slightly and they looked at her with wide, sad, hazel eyes. The darker ones, the ones that were greener like her own with the same brown tint, almost broke her resolve.

"Ready Matthew?" she questioned again to distract from this, and he sighed.

"Yes, Auntie Min. Can I come back soon?" he blurted out suddenly as she held out the jar of floo powder.

"Yes Matthew, you may. As long as it's all right with your parents I see no reason why you can't come by tomorrow for an hour or two, or this weekend to stay the night. Now we can talk by owl later, or your mother can floo me, but you need to go now."

"All right, all right." He grumbled, "Nite Harry, nite Auntie Min." he said sadly. Harry waved a little goodbye as Matthew took a handful of floo powder. With a shouted, 'Peterson House!' he was gone.

They waited in silence for another moment, and then the chime that meant a call was coming through rang. Minerva pressed the button on the mantle, and Anna Peterson's face appeared in the flames.

"He's here, Minerva. Thought I'd let you know."

"Thank you, Anna. Call me tomorrow about another time for Matthew to come over."

"Sounds good, and thank you so much for having him today. He was almost glowing with happiness when I asked him how it was."

Minerva looked over at Harry, who was now sitting curled up on a couch reading a book. His face looked more cheerful and relaxed than she'd ever seen it.

"It was good for Harry as well. I think they both had a excellent time."

"All right, all right! One minute!" Anna called to someone behind her. She turned back to Minerva with a sheepish smile. "Rosie misplaced something, so it's obviously the end of the world." She rolled her eyes and Minerva grinned, "Preteen girls," she shook her head. "I'm glad to hear Harry had fun. I'll call sometime tomorrow morning?"

"That should be fine. Goodnight, Anna. Give my best to your family."

"Same here, Minerva. Tell Harry I say hello."

"I will." And then Anna's face was gone and Minerva was left looking at Harry as he read, watching with pleasure as he smiled slightly at entertaining parts of the book.

"Harry?" she questioned, watching as he looked up at her, "I think it's about time for bed. I don't know if you're too old now, but I was going to offer to read to you, when I come in to say goodnight."

She wanted to read him a bedtime story, wanted to have that time with him. But she understood that Harry was old enough to resent that in a guardian, and to want his own time before sleep. But he _had_ missed out on so much of his childhood…

He was deep in thought, his forehead crinkled with his eyes drawn together. Suddenly his face cleared as he smiled, and Minerva resolved to do whatever she could to see that smile as much as possible. It lit up his whole face.

"I would like that, Auntie."

"Very well," she smiled back, "go get into your pajamas and brush your teeth. I'll be up in ten minutes."

Ten minutes later she'd gotten into her own lilac nightgown with her silk, royal purple robe fastened neatly over. It had been a Christmas present from a niece of hers last year. She was barefoot because that was her most comfortable preference of footwear- none. She liked to be able to feel the ground, whether it be grass, sand, hardwood floor, or plush carpet like in Harry's room. Her long, brown, hair was down from its normal tight bun and almost reached her waist, though now it was braided and slightly shorter, thrown casually over a shoulder. The students at school never saw her in such informal attire, but she wanted to feel comfortable like this with Harry, in the comfort of their home.

She liked that, having someone to share the Manor with. It was far too big and lonely for just her. It needed a youngster around.

She knocked on the door to his room. "Harry, child? Can I come in?"

"Yes, come on in, Auntie!" he called back.

She pushed the door open to see him standing by the bookshelf on the far side of his room, with all of his books organized and put away carefully and lovingly. She was happy to see from his treatment of them that she'd been right earlier that day in the bookshop- she'd found a fellow book-lover in this young boy.

He was wearing a pair of red flannel pajama pants and a white t-shirt, his hair newly tied into a loose ponytail to keep it from tangling horribly as he slept. He looked over at her and she smiled at him.

"Do you know what you'd like me to read?"

He thought for a minute, looking back at the shelf. "You said that _Huckleberry Fin_ was good, though I've only read _Tom Sawyer_ before. Will you read that to me?"

Minerva smiled again at him, marveling at how she'd smiled more genuine smiles in one day than she had in three previously the past few years.

"I'd love to, dear heart. It is a favorite story of mine, and one completely muggle. How about we read a chapter a night, and see if we can get done before school starts?"

"Okay," Harry agreed shyly but happily, selecting the book off the shelf to hand to her on his way to the bed.

He snuggled down under the covers, relaxing into the pillows. Minerva looked around the room and spotted the armchair in the corner- she knew it was as comfortable as it looked. She pulled out her wand from the sash at her waist and summoned the chair over, before replacing the wand to its former location. Harry watched with the same amazement he'd given to anything magical that he'd seen lately, as she settled into the chair by his bedside.

She cleared her throat. "I hope you enjoy this as much as I did, and still do," she told him, before beginning to read the first paragraph that she knew and loved so well, her voice taking on a soft, slight imitation of a southern accent much to Harry's amusement, "_You don't know about me without you have read a book by the name of The Adventures of Tom Sawyer; but that ain't no matter. That book was made by Mr. Mark Twain, and he told the truth, mainly. There was things which he stretched, but mainly he told the truth…_"

After one chapter Minerva looked up to see that Harry was mostly asleep. She chuckled softly and conjured a thin, leather bookmark to mark her place in the novel, before setting the book on the small table beside Harry's bed.

"'M not slee-eepy yet," Harry protested, though the drowsy quality of his voice and the yawn that had interrupted his argument negated that statement.

"Go to sleep Harry," Minerva murmured, "We'll read more tomorrow." She used her wand to turn the lights off and return the chair to its proper location, leaving a soft, silver glow from a globe on a table in the corner as the only lighting. It had been purchased earlier that day, and when turned on it would project a realistic sky with stars and a moon onto the ceiling, an image that would change with the real phases of the moon. When off, it functioned much like a night-light, giving enough light for a soft glow for comfort but not enough to actually function with.

She moved quickly across the room and pushed the small button on top to turn it on, watching with happiness as it lit up the ceiling and made Harry's room look like it opened directly to the heavens. She left the heavy, blue curtains around his bed open, hoping for him to wake at a reasonable time the next morning with the sun. Then she turned to look at the small boy curled up in the soft, warm blankets, and felt an unfamiliar, quick tug in her gut. It was protective, and fierce, and loving. It was telling her that this was _her _boy, and that she needed to protect him at whatever the cost.

It surprised her, because although she cared for Harry, she'd always thought of him first as James and Lily's, with her loving for him now. But now she was feeling _maternal_, and she wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. She didn't want to scare the boy away, after all, by trying to be a mother and taking Lily's rightful place.

Giving into her instincts, she leaned down and tucked the covers more securely around him, before placing a soft and gentle kiss on his forehead. He was mostly asleep by that point, but he snuggled deeper into the bed and smiled at that gesture.

And Minerva smiled to herself before leaving the room and closing the door gently behind her. She went to her room to read a bit of her latest Transfiguration journal, and think about just what Harry James was to her.

* * *

**_AN: Thank you for reading!_**

**_Please review and tell me what you thought- I happen to like this chapter, as it had some Harry Minerva at the beginning, but had some Matt to break it up. I was worried that I'd overdo the shopping and such, so I cut it short a bit. Okay? _**

**_I actually didn't plan that end part with bedtime, but I had to add it. That was a favorite part of my childhood, and as I grew up my family moved onto chapter books, reading a chapter a night. I actually still read with family members up to ten years old._**

**_So again, please let me know any thoughts you might have. Reviewers will again get a preview. The next chapter will probably be skimming the next couple weeks, as it's been two or more chapters of the same day, which was moving much too slow for me. I'll be speeding it up till the end of July, and our twin's birthdays, I think._**

**Again, thanks for reading and tell me your thoughts! That's actually my favorite part of writing on this site- the readers reactions and opinions.**

**-Golden Sun**


End file.
